Kampania Agrellańska
thumb|400px|Mapa teatru wojny na AgrellanieJedna z większych wojen Trzeciej Sfery Ekspansji Dominium Tau. Kampania Imperium wymierzona w podbitą przez obcych planetę Agrellan, przemianowaną przez zdobywców na Klan o nazwie Zatoka Mu'gulath. Była bezpośrednim następstwem Wojny o Prefectię. Ludzkość, zirytowana ekspansją xenos na swoje tereny, postanowiła wysłać gigantyczną Grupę Uderzeniową Odkupienie, złożoną z wielu regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, Kohort Skitarii, Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Terryn, oraz floty Imperialnej Marynarki. Stosunkowo słabe wojska obrońców, złożone z żołnierzy Kasty Ognia z Klanów T'au oraz Vior'la, by móc liczyć na zwycięstwo musiały utrzymać się do czasu przybycia floty kontr-inwazyjnej. Otrzymali jednak wsparcie wcześniej z całkowicie nieoczekiwanej strony - renegatów Dominium z Enklaw Farsighta. Historia Zemsta Młot imperialnej sprawiedliwości thumb|400px|Starcie okrętów Imperium oraz DominiumGrupa Uderzeniowa Odkupienie miała tylko jeden cel - oczyszczenie Agrellanu ze wszystkich obcych form życia. Siły na nią się składające były dostatecznie duże i potężne by zdobć każdą planetę, niezależnie od jej wielkości. Okręty Grupy Uderzeniowej Odkupienie należały do 478-mej Floty Wojennej Ultima, dowodzonej przez bardzo skutecznego Admirała Hawke. W swym doświadczeniu wiedział że pierwsze etapy inwazji były najważniejsze. Każda minuta oszczędzona na dotarcie do celu warta była miliona żyć. Dlatego też flota wyszła z Osnowy na pełnej prędkości, pędząc w stronę nowo założonego Klanu. Kor'vattra, marynarka Tau, znalazła się w ciężkiej pozycji. Większośc ich okrętów była rozsiana po całym systemie Dovar, co oznaczało że wróg miał ogromną przewagę liczebną nad garnizonem który chronił Zatokę Mu'gulath. Imperialni mieli więcej baterii ogniowych niż Tau statków. Jako iż nie mogli pozwolić sobie na podróż przez Osnowę, miało im zająć trochę czasu zebranie sił które pozwoliłyby na poważnie zagrozić przeciwnikowi. W międzyczasie, okręty garnizonu spróbowały uderzyć w armadę bezpośrednio, chociaż był to bardziej blef niż cokolwiek innego, mający kupić odrobinę czasu obronie planetarnej. Mimo to, nawet spowolnienie wroga kosztowało Tau wiele okrętów. Zmuszeni do wybrania między odwrotem a całkowitą anihilacją, kor'vattra uciekła przed nadlatującą ścianą okrętów. Wykorzystali grawitację planety aby się wystrzelić, wycofując się w głęboką przestrzeń kosmiczną. Robiąc to, Tau mieli nadzieję na zmuszenie wroga do pościgu, odejmując młotowi Imperium nieco siły. Imperialni zrobili dokładnie to na co liczyli i albo ruszyli w pościg, albo przyjęli pozycje defensywne. Nawet mimo braku marynarki Dominium, Zatoka Mu'gulath wciąż była dobrze broniona. Stacje orbitalne - zwane kir'norsla przez Tau - zawierały wielką ilość silnych generatorów tarcz oraz baterii strzelniczych. Wszystkie stacje były połączone w jedną sieć satelitami defensywnymi. Te kosmiczne budowle były w stanie bez problemu zniszczyć jakikolwiek wrogi okręt który ośmieliłby się wejść na poziom wysokiej orbity. Do czasu aż stacje działały, Lord Hawke nie zamierzał ryzykować transportu jakichkolwiek sił na ziemię. Był to czas na wezwanie Kosmicznych Marines, elity armii Ludczkości. Kanonierki Thunderhawk dostarczyły grupy uderzeniowe na stacje orbitalne. Nastała seria bitew przy niskiej grawitacji, podczas których Astartes walczyli z wieżyczkami, sondami obronnymi oraz wojownikami Kasty Ognia w kombinezonach próżniowych. Konieczny był pośpiech, jako iż im dłużej zwlekali, tym więcej czasu obrona na planecie miała czasu na przygotowania. Astartes wysłali do walki wyposażone w plecaki rakietowe Szturmowych Marines. Wyskoczyli oni z Kanonierek i używając swoich plecaków, udali się w stronę superstruktur Tau, ,,przyklejając" się do nich przy pomocy butów magnetycznych. Wówczas, skacząc od jednej wieżyczki do drugiej, używali meltabomb do niszczenia ich. W końcu przebili się do środka kompleksu, ścierając się tam z broniącymi wnętrza żołnierzami Kasty Ognia. Tarcze i działa jonowe kir'norsla okazały się bardzo trudną przeszkodą dla imperialnych okrętów. Kosmiczni Marines jednak, pokazali co potrafi zdziałać mała grupa elity Imperatora. Ze wszystkich Astartes z największą determinacją walczyła Krucza Gwardia. Wciąż mieli ogromną urazę dla Shadowsun za śmierć ich poprzedniego Mistrza Zakonu na Prefectii. Z każdym zabitym wrogiem synowie Corvusa Coraxa czuli ulgę. Kayvaan Shrike, nowy Mistrz Zakonu, wiódł swoich ludzi osobiście podczas walki o największą ze stacji orbitalnych, samemu podkładając ładunki plazmowe na rdzeniu konstrukcji. Detonacja wywołała ciąg reakcji łańcuchowych, która rozerwała stację na strzępy. Przez kilka kolejnych dni, na powierzchni planety widać było jakby drugie słońce. Wojna na wszystkich frontach thumb|400px|Lądowanie sił Gwardii Imperialnej Lądujące na Agrellanie siły Imperium spotkały się z potężnymi atakami ze strony Tau, którzy zamierzali w pierwszych chwilach wojny jak najbardziej uszczuplić ich siły. Ludzie mieli jednak przygniatającą przewagę liczebną i byli gotowi zapłacić taką cenę. Wiedzieli że gdy tylko ustanowią solidny perymetr, odpłacą się obcym z nawiązką. Tau nie byli nieprzygotowani. Zatoka Mu'gulath była położony bardzo daleko od serca Dominium, jednak koloniata była w pełni wyposażona i gotowa do odparcia najeźdcy jak kazdy inny Klan. Jednak mimo ciągłej czujności i gęstego pola sensorów, ogromne siły imperialne pojawiły się bez ostrzeżenia nagle obok planety. Tau byli po prostu oszołomieni rozmiarem i prędkością z jaką zbliżał się imperialny szturm. Taka inwazja była poza imaginacją jakiegokolwiek Tau. Z chwilą gdy Kosmiczni Marines załatwili sprawę z stacjami orbitalnymi, rozpoczął się kolejny etap inwazji. Starożytne, przypominające katedry krążowniki weszły na orbitę nad Zatoką Mu'gulath w ścisłej formacji, otwierając ogień ze swych baterii. Ich pierwszym celem było wykończenie uszkodzonych już stacji kosmicznych. Pozbawione przez Astartes swych tarcz nie mogły ostać się przez zmasowanym ostrzałem okrętów Imperium i eksplodowały jasno niczym supernowe. Następnie statki imperialne rozpoczęły pojedynek z bateriami Tau ustawionymi na ziemi. Większość z dział na powierzchni otworzyło ogień. Z rozkazu Shadowsun niektóre pozostały jednak bierne i co za tym idzie ukryte, bowiem ich zaawansowane technologicznie pole kamuflujące zapewniało, że imperialne skanery niczego wykryją. Ich wykorzystanie miało poczekać na odpowiedni moment i pokazać najeźdzcom co to znaczy atakować Klan Dominium. Wiele imperialnych okrętów odniosło poteżne uszkodzenia, jak krążownik Herold Terry któy zmuszony był opuścić orbitę, po tym gdy otrzymał kilka trafień z dział jonowych. Nie było to jednak nic w porównaniu do losu okrętu Żelazna Wola, który, po otrzymaniu trafienia z działa szynowego bezpośrednio w reaktor ucierpiał na wkutek serii wewnętrznych eksplozji, który rozerwał go praktycznie na pół. Wrak został bez życia ściągnięty na powierzchnię przez grawitację. Admirał Hawke nie mógł zrobić nic aby go ocalić, jednak jego zniszczenie sprawiło że reszta floty zaczęła działać ze wznowionym wigorem. Wściekłe bombardowanie które po tym nastąpiło zrównało z ziemią dzisiątki nowo wybudowanych konstrukcji Tau. Po kilku dniach niszczycielskiego ostrzału, większość baterii Tau zostało uciszonych. Kilka pozostałych, które były otoczone zbyt silnymi tarczami, wymagały bardziej bezpośredniego podejścia. Za pomocą kapsuł desantowych Kayvaan Shrike i jego ludzie dostali się w ich pobliże i zniszczyli je. Tylko wtedy w atmosferę weszły pierwsze bombowce i myśliwce, uderzając w wybrane wcześniej cele. Zwiadowcy Kosmicznych Marines byli pierwszymi siłami Imperium którzy postawili nogę na powierzchni. Kierując ruchami transportowców i lądowników zaczęły długi proces wyładowywania miliardów żołnierzy wraz z materiałami. Z typowym dla niej perfekcyjnym wyczuciem czasu, Komandor Shadowsun rozpoczęła kontratak. Formacje myśliwców Kasty Powietrza, wcześniej ukryte przed wzrokiem przeciwnika, pojawiły się znikąd, mając na celu przechwycenie transportowców. Bierne baterie ukryte za polami stealth teraz rozpoczęły ostrzał, zmieniając masę lądowników w kule ognia. Okręty Dominium wyczuły natomiast dobrą okazję do przebicia się przez imperialną blokadę i zaatakowania transportowców. Jednakże Imperium było przygotowane. Doświadczony wydarzeniami na Prefecti, Kayvaan Shrike wiedział że Komandor Shadowsun zaatakuje wtedy gdy przeciwnik opuści gardę. Niczym roje wściekłych insektów, imperialne myśliwce uderzyły we wroga. Kolejne kapsuły desantowe Astartes uderzyły w powierzchnię planety, aby uciszyć nowo odkryte baterie Tau. Transportowce Grupy Uderzeniowej Odkupienie przyćmiły słońce swoją liczbą, a inwazja rozpoczęła się na dobre. Fala po fali imperialne wojska były zwożone na Agrellan. Większość sił naziemnych była pod wodzą Lorda Generała Troskzera z Cadii. Znajdowało się pod nim osiemnaście regimentów piechoty, sześć regimentów pancernych i dwa regimenty artylerii. Pozostałe jednostki stanowiło osiem plutonów Potomków Tempestus, kilkadziesiąt kompanii poludzkich pomocników oraz trzy kompanie Jeźdźców Bestii. W przeciągu kilku godzin od czasu opuszczenia Osnowy, Lord Generał Toskzer został odwiedzony na pokładzie swojego okrętu flagowego Niezłomny ''przez Kayvaana Shrike'a. Wysłuchwaszy planów Troskzera, ponury wódz Kruczej Gwardii dał mu kilka rad oraz ostrzeżeń, jako iż już wcześniej starł się z Komandor Shadowsun i miał szacunek do jej umiejętności oraz taktyk. Przygniatające liczby oraz podejście zaproponowane przez Troskzera umożliwi Shrike'owi przeprowadzanie chirurgicznych uderzeń na ważne punkty Tau. Częścią Grupy Uderzeniowej Odkupienie były fragmenty kilku Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, w tym poszukującej zemsty Kruczej Gwardii oraz głodnych wojny Białych Szram. Jako najwyższy stopniem Astartes, to Shrike dowodził działaniami wzystkimi Marines, których nie było wiele, ale mimo tego byli w stanie obrócić przebieg każdej bitwy. Kayvaan już ułożył szczegółówy plan mający na celu unieszkodliwienie dział Tau a przy tym wspieranie ofensywy. Gdyby przewaga liczebna Imperium nie była jeszcze dostatecznie duża, całą armię wspierali jeszcze Imperialni Rycerze, w tym duży kontyngent z Domu Terryn, wraz z grupą Wolnych Ostrzy. Ze wszystkich najbardziej tajemnicza była niewielka flota Adeptus Mechanicus, złożona z wielu Kapłanów Maszyny i wielu kohort Skitarii. Ich wodzem był Magos Arcotholitis, jednakże nigdy nie przybył na żadną naradę wojenną, zawsze pozostając na pokłądzie swojego okrętu ''Arcyodkrycie. Chociaż Lord Generał Troskzer prosił o więcej regimentów od Departamento Munitorum, dla przykładu Legion Tytanów, to nie zgodzili się oni, ze względu braki w szeregach. Mimo to, Troszer został powiadomiony że dodatkowe siły zostaną mu udostępnione, jeśli jego atak zostanie zatrzymany. Lord Generał wiedział jednakże że dla jego dobra nie będzie musiał wzywać posiłków. Plan Troskzera obejmował wiele stref lądowania rozsianych po całej planecie, w tym trzy główne. Znajdowały się one na superkontynencie Agrellanu. Każdy z nich - wschodni, centralny oraz zachodni - miał przebić się do przodu, niszcząc każdy napotkany opór. W końu wszystkie trzy grupy spotkałyby się przy największej instalacji Tau, ulokowanej w cieniu dawnego stołecznego roju, Agrellanu Prime. Połączone tam siły miały wyplenić resztę wojsk xenos. thumb|218px|Pułkownik Starkzahn Lord Genrał Troskzer miał już dawno najlepsze lata za sobą i nie był w stanie osobiście dowodzić z linii frontu. Był weteranem tak wielu wojen, że ilość zapomnianych przez niego bitew była znacznie większa niż tych które zapamiętał. Przez ten czas nauczył się wybierać doskonałych oficerów, którym mógłby przkeazać pieczę nad wojskami. Troskzer miał zostać na pokładzie Niezłomnego, a siłami naziemnymi dowodzić miał dynamiczny dowódca 625 Cadiańskiego, Pułkownik Starkzahn. W swojej długiej karierze militarnej, Lord Generał Troskzer poznał wielu Cadian którzy byli równie zacięci, zdeterminowani i agresywni jak Pułkownik Starkzahn. Jednakże żaden z nich nie przeżył dość długo aby osiągnąć rangę kapitana. Prędzej czy później, ze względu na swoje bojowe nastawienie, ginęli i nie dostawali się zbyt wysoko. Tymczasem Pułkownika Starkzahna ominął taki los. Pułkownik przybył na Agrellan pierwszym transportowcem i jak to miał w zwyczaju, jako pierwszy zeskoczył na powierzchnię planety. Zgodnie z jego rozkazem, zaprawiony w boju Sierżant Lokski ustawił twardy perymetr. Wojna czekała, a Cadianie byli na nią gotowi. W pułapce W swej placówce dowodzenia, Shadowsun obserwowała mapy holograficzne, ze wzrokiem wlepionym we flotę wroga która otoczyła planetę. - Admirale O'Kor'sha'nos, możesz w przybliżeniu powiedzieć kiedy kor'vattra zbierze dośc siły aby odeprzeć najeźdźców? - Spytała Shadowsun, sama przeprowadzając kalkulacje. Przez chwilę dowódca Kasty Powietrza swymi chudymi palcami klikał w ikony, otwierając i zamykając kolejne mapy. - Nie wcześniej niż za 77 cykli O'Shaserro. - Odpowiedział, pauzując na moment aby dokończyć resztę obliczeń. - I nie później niż za 103 cykle. - Dodał na koniec. - Jeśli mam wstrzymywać potężniejsze siły przez 80 cykli - powiedziała Shadowsun, nie zwracając się już do O'Kor'sha'nosa. - To nie mogę wstrzymywać lądowania, muszę oszczędzać jednostki. Jeśli nie możemy bezpiecznie wyprowadzić z planety Najwyższego Niebianina, to moim priorytetem musi być jego ochrona. W ciemności z tyłu dało słychać się westchnienie i po raz pierwszy raz w życiu, Shadowsun słyszała Aun'Vę zmartwionego. - Jesteśmy w pułapce. Los mój i prawdopodobnie przyszłości Dominium Tau leży w twoich rękach - powiedział Aun'Va. Komandor Shadowsun odwróciła się, niepewna w jakie słowa ubrać swoją następną wypowiedź, jednak Niebianin zrobił to za nią. - Teraz chcesz powiedzieć mi że muszę pozosać w ukryciu, jednak nie chcesz mnie rozgniewać. Dobrze wybrałem swojego Naczelnego Komandora; byłbym głupcem gdybym nie słuchał jej rad, nawet mogących obrazić. Udam się do ukrytego bunkra i będę inspirował naszych wojowników tylko poprzez transmisje. Pierwsze starcia thumb|400px|Gwardziści w walceNa zachodniej flance grupę bojową prowadził sam Starkzahn. To właśnie jako pierwsza stanęła na powierzchni planety i wyruszyła. Podczas gdy dowódcy po stronie centralnej i wschodniej zbierali swoje siły, albo okopywali perymetr do którego mogliby się wycofać, Pułkownik parł naprzód. Pomimo gigantycznych rozmiarów lądowników, minie jeszcze wiele dni, albo nawet tygodni, nim na powierzchnie zesłane zostaną wszystkie sił inwazyjne. Ten czas można było wykorzystać na postęp w stronę celu. Starkzahn słał rozkazy po całym froncie, naciskając na nowo przybyłe grupy do ataku. Chociaż żadna ze stref lądowania nie była obiektem zmasowanego ataku, Tau testowali swoich przeciwników nieustannie kąsając. Szybkie myśliwce Kasty Powietrza przeciskały się przez kordon powietrzny dookoła lądowisk i ostrzeliwały punkty zborne, czy zestrzeliwały transportowce. Ukryte drużyny Obserwatorów korzystały ze swych znaczników, kierując rakietami samonaprowadzającymi. Odwetu ze strony żołnierzy Gwardii unikali, wycofując się dzięki nagłym interwencjom pancerzy XV25 Stealth, które zalewały wroga zmasowanym ogniem, by po chwili rozpłynąć się bez śladu. Wszyscy wiedzieli że Agrellan był ponurym miejscem, ale po dotarciu na miejsce ziściły się największe obawy wielu z Gwardzistów. Ludzie Starkzahna wylądowali na Martwych Polach - pozbawionej życia, toksycznej pustyni. Widok 625 Cadiańskiego był mocno ograniczony w każdym kierunku, jako iż planetarne bombardowanie wzniosło tumany pyłu. Żołnierze otrzymali maski gazowe, które miały pozwolić im przetrwać najgorsze burze piaskowe, jednak żołnierze zbyt długo wystawieni na agrellańskie toksyny mogło mieć bardzo złe konsekwencje. Był to kolejny powód dla Starkzahna aby nie przeciągać kampanii i przeć naprzód. Niektórzy dowódcy wolą dowodzić siłąmi z tyłu, jednak Pułkownik Starkzahn nie był takim typem. Jak zwykle agresywny, szybko sformował przednie szeregi i ruszył na ich czele przez chmury pyłu. Miał świadomość że Tau czekają z pułapkami, jednak takie myśli ani na moment go nie spowolniły. W zasadznie nawet na nie liczył, chcąc zaprezentować obcym swoje taktyczne zdolności i potęgę Imperium. Zachodnia flanka była mieszaniną paru regimentów. Poza należącym do Pułkownika Cadiańskim 625, były tam również jednostki z 168 Cadiańskiego, Rhundvariańskiego 22, oraz część Cadiańskiego 423 oraz 72 regimentu pancernego. Starkzahn usiłował trzymać swoje wojsko w ryzach, ale zważając na nieuniknione zamieszanie spowodowanem lądowaniem i całym pośpiechem, było to bardzo trudne. Generalnie, grupy bojowe były mieszaniną pojazdów oraz piechoty. Jedynym brakującym elementem była artyleria. Brygady artyleryjskie miały lądowanie wyznaczone na sam koniec, więc regimenty piechoty miały dostęp tylko do swoich kilku własnych sztuk dalekosiężnych dział. Stakzahn nie uważał tego jednak za przeszkodę. Przewidywał że w sytuacji jakiej się znajdował siły powietrzne będą dużo lepsze niż wolno poruszająca się artyleria. Martwe Pola były wielką pustynią, przyzdobioną okazjonalnie skalnymi wyżynami, względnie zrujnowanymi fabrykami. Każde miejsce mogło być kryjówką z którego Tau przeprowadzali swoje ataki uderz-i-odskocz, ewentualnie przynętą w większej pułapce. Monotonny marsz był nieregualrnie przerywany przez nagłą strzelaninę lub uderzenie pocisku rakietowego. Żołnierze znosili wszelkie trudności, jak gorące słońce czy gryzący piach, z typowym stoicyzmem. Aczkolwiek ataki xenos były niemożebnie irytujące. Każdy Gwardzista - niezależnie czy mówiąc o zwyczajnym wojaku czy wysokim rangą oficerze - czekał na prawdziwą bitwę. Pułkownik Starkzahn oczekiwał jednak że prędzej czy później Tau będą musieli stanąc do walki. Każda z grup bez przerwy donosiła o swoim statusie. Raporty żadnej nie różniły się specjalnie o innych - nadchodzące znikąd ataki, wrogowie którzy znikali nim Gwardia Imperialna zdążyła jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć. Uderzenia nadchodziły znikąd, bez ostrzeżenia. Żołnierze szybko znienawidzili dźwięk przelatującego gdzieś nad ich głowami silnika wrogiego samolotu czy gwizdu wystrzeliwanej zza horyzontu rakiety. To czego jednak autentycznie się bali, to działa szynowe montowane na wieżyczkach czołgów Hammerhead. Unoszące się w powietrzu pojazdy wchodziły w zasięg, oddawały strzał czy dwa i uciekały. Mające prędkość dźwięku pociski były zmorą zarówno pojazdów i piechoty. Czasem Hammerheady wspierała piechota, która swoimi karabinami pulsowymi zbierała żniwo wśród piechoty. W takich sytuacjach piechocie ciężko było znaleźć jakąkolwiek kryjówkę - których na pustyni był deficyt - a co dopiero pojazdom. Gdy Gwardziści flankując albo prąc na przód skrócili dystans między nimi a przeciwnikiem, Wojownicy Ognia wchodzili szybko na pokład Devilfishów i prędko się wycofywali. I kilku przypadkach wsparciem dla Gwardii był Mistrz Zakonu Kayvaan Shrike, który organizował błyskawiczne uderzenia Thunderhawków. W porównaniu do tysięcy małych rozmiarów zasadzek ilość takich nalotów była zbyt mała by zrobić jakąś różnicę, to ich wynik - dymiące wraki pojazdów Tau - miał pozytywny wpływ na morale żołnierzy Astra Militarum. Zasadzka w Czarnych Ruinach thumb|400px|Uderzeniowi Wojownicy Ognia ostrzeliwują nieprzyjacielaTau zostali oszołomieni rozmiarem imperialnej armady i tym jak nagle się ona pojawiła. Komandor Shadowsun zdawała sobie sprawę że z taką armią nie może próbować walczyć w pobliżu stref lądowania, gdyż jej siły zostałyby zdiesiątkowane bombardowaniami i zmasowaną siłą ognia. Tylko cierpliwy łowca mógłby coś tutaj zdziałac, zgodnie z naukami Kauyonu. Kapitan Shaposhnik przyłożył swój mangnokular do oka aby zeskanować horyzont, jednak niewiele to dało. Przez pył dało się cokolwiek zobaczyć tylko na zasięg strzału ciężkiego boltera. Z dystansu nie widać było jednak żadnego ruchu pod mrocznymi ruinami które nagle wyłoniły sie zza kurzu. Żadna z funkcji okularu zdawała się też nie działać, nawet gdy Kapitan ze złości uderzył w niego, mając nadzieję na rozbudzenie ducha maszyny urządzenia. Nie pomogło. Toksyczny pył zakłócał ponadto działanie voxu, od pewnego czasu komunikacja padła całkowicie. Kapitanowi nie podobał się fakt że wysłany jakiś czas temu szadron Sentineli oraz pluton zwiadowczy zniknął, nie dając żadnej odpowiedzi. Mogły być to po prostu zakłócenia, ale każdy oficer obawiał się pułapek. Pułkownik Starkzahn uczulił że zasadzki Tau były pewne - pytanie nie brzmiało czy się pojawią, a kiedy. Kapitan Shaposhnik miał wybór między wpadnięciem prosto w sidła wroga, albo zwolnieniem kroku. Nie miał zamiaru ściągać na siebie gniewu pułkownika, dlatego podzielił podlegające mu jednostki na trzy linie. Gdy manewr był zrobiony, rozkazał pierwszej grupie postępować ze szczególną ostrożnością dalej. W jego mniemaniu nieznane zagrożenie xenos nie jest w połowie tak straszne jak gniew jego Pułkownika. W trakcie swojego marszu linie Gwardii Imperialnej były pod stałą obserwacją przez zaawansowane urządzenia optyczne, jak i przez mnóstwo urządzeń śledzących. Czujniki ciepła monitorowały wydzielające zanieczyszczenia silniki czołgów, jednak po wzmocnieniu ich czułości były w stanie wyłapać bicie serca. Skany gęstości oznaczyły słabe punkty na pancerzach pojazdów, podczas gdy urządzenia soniczne nagrywały komunikaty wroga. Płomienne Ostrze Shas'Nel Rhu'var nacisnął kilka ikon na swym zamontowanym na nadgarstku komunikatorze, rozsyłając zakodowany plan bitwy. W tenże sposób, bez wymawiania jednego słowa, wiadomośc została rozesłana po runiach, do każdej ukrytej w nich drużyny. Atak rozpoczął się szybko. Drużyny Obserwatorów, dobrze ukryte w gruzach, wykorzystały swoje znaczniki celów aby oznaczyć każdy pojazd we wiodącym szwadronie Leman Russów. Szybciej niż może widzieć oko, nadleciała salwa rakiet samonaprowadzających, trafiając pojazdy w miejsca gdzie pancerz był najcieńszy. Czołgi eksplodowały masą zabójczych szrapneli, które ścięły piechotę idącą w ich pobliżu. Nim Gwardziści zdążyli zareagować - rzucając się na ziemię albo odpowiadając ogniem - dalekosiężne karabiny pulsowe sond snajperskich zaczęły ściągać wybrane wcześniej cele. Wielu sierżantów, poruczników, Komisarzy oraz w szczególności piechurów niosących ciężką broń zostało niemal jednocześnie krwawo powalonych, gdy uderzył w nich precyzyjne impulsy plazmowe. Kapitan Shaposhnik i pozostali oficerowie starali się ogarnąć panikę, podczas gdy Kadry przystąpiły do ataku. Zza ruin nadleciały transportowce Devilfish. Zatrzymały się na ustalonych wcześniej pozycjach i ze środka wyszli Wojownicy Ognia, którzy szybko zorganizowali się w formacje ogniowe. Linia xenos rozbłysnęła niebieskim światłem gdy lśniące plazmowe pociski zaroiły się w powietrzu, mniej lub bardziej raniąc kolejnych żołnierzy. Kapitan Shaposhnik szukał swojego radiooperatora, gdy nagle dostrzegł jego bezgłowe ciało pod swoimi stopami, jeszcze pośmiertnie drgające. Inne regimenty prawdopodobnie po czymś takim zostałyby kompletnie złamane i rzuciłyby się do ucieczki, jednak to byli Cadianie, wojownicy z 625. Przybyli tu by walczyć. Ocalali zaczęli formować swoje własne linie i odpowiadać ogniem. Niektórzy Cadianie próbowali odzyskać ciężki sprzęt upuszczony przez ich poległych kamratów, jednak ostrzał sond eliminował każdego kto odważył się odejśc od osłony. Wykrzykując kolejne rozkazy, Kapitan Shaposhnik nakazał uformowanie formacji obronnej, zbijając swoje drużyny bliżej siebie. Zebrali się wokół ocalałych drużyn moździerzowych, których obsługa ostrzeliwała ostatne znanie pozycje agresorów. Gdy sytuacja w końcu się ustabilizowała, Kapitan Shaposhnik wezwał operatora voxu i polecił drugiej linii wesprzeć jego pozycję. Wkrótce kolejny szwadron Leman Russów był na miejscu, zapewniając swoimi działami bitewnymi ogień osłaniający, chociaż nie widzieli nic poza błyskami światła gdzieś w oddali. Przybyło więcej piechoty, wzmacniając linię. Następnie Shaposhnik wysłał swoje koordynaty, mając nadzieję na jakiekolwiek wsparcie lotnicze oraz pomoc pobliskich grup bojowych. Po tej transmisji Shas'Nel Rhu'var rozkazał uruchomić przenośny zakłócacz sygnału jego Kadry, co uniemożliwiło jakąkolwiek komunikację. Ofiara połasiła się na przynętę, prawdziwa pułapka jeszcze czekała. Bitwa pancerna thumb|350pxthumb|350pxImperialne czołgi ruszyły do przodu aby skontrować zasadzki Tau, którzy ten ruch dostrzegli. Aby się temu przeciwstawić, Shadowsun rzuciła do akcji swoje Kadry Pancerne, chcąc ugodzić przeciwnika, nim się wycofają. W ten sposób rozpocząło się epickie starcie pancerne. Dowódca Pask czuł że coś było nie w porządku. Jego komunikator odebrał wiele wezwań po pomoc, jednak każda ta sytuacja wyglądała dziwnie podobnie. Silna zasadzka Tau powstrzymała postęp wojsk, jednak za każdym razem miały dość czasu na to aby wezwać posiłki, nim ich vox został odcięty. Komunikator Paska wkrótce również sam przestał dawać oznaki życia. Na wszystkich kanałąch słychać było wyłącznie szum. Ostatnia wiadomość jaką Pask usłyszał, mówiła o tym że grupy bojowe ruszyły w stronę frontu. Każda z nich została poinformowana o tym aby zachowała wysoką ostrożność, w związku ze sposobem działania Tau, którzy używali wysuniętych drużyn zasadzonych na jednostki wsparcia. Pask miał nieco inny plan. Zamiast pędzić w stronę ostatnich koordynatów, Pask wybrał dłuższą trasę, która okrążała ostatnią znaną lokację sygnału. Wyglądajac ze swojego włazu, Pask wskazywał ręcznie aby wydawać rozkazy Szwadronowi Batalica oraz innym dwóm szwadronom które połączył się z jego kompanią, aby walczyć pod jego dowództwem. Zajęło to więcej czasu niż innym grupom, ale Pask obawiał się pułapki na większą skalę. Ukryty za wrakiem Chimery, Kapitan Shaposhnik zrozumiał że jego kompania była niczym więcej jak przynętą dla znacznie większego przedsięwzięcia. Ta sama ponura myśl przetaczała się przez głowę dziesiątków imperialnych oficerów na całym rozciągniętym na kilkaset kilometrów froncie. Masa czołgów i żołnierzy pędziła do przodu aby wesprzeć swoich towarzyszy, będąc nieświadomymi tego że działa Tau już na nich czekały. Gwardziści Imperialni bardzo obawaili się długich, przerażających dział czołgów Hammerhead, nienawidząc przy tym ich metalicznego dźwięku wystrzału. Jako pierwsze na miejsce przybyły Sentinele z kompanii Szpon Imperatora, które szybko padły ofiarą przeciwnika - rakiety samonaprowadzające, działa janowe oraz działa szynowe nie miały większych problemów z ich lekkimi pancerzami. Jako następne dojechały czołgi z kompanii pancernych Pięści Imperatora, każda złożona z wielu maszyn. Tak zaczęło eskalować się starcie pancerne, wraz z tym jak przybywało coraz więcej jednostek z Cadiańskiego 423 oraz 72 Regimentu Pancernego. Tau wybrali pole bitwy bardzo starannie. Rozległa pustynia była otwartym terenem, oprócz zbitków ruin które tu i ów wyrastały z morza pyłu. Powierzchnia była gładka, poza małymi górkami, w rzeczywistości będącymi kamieniami przysypanymi piachem i pyłem. Antygrawitacyjne pojazdy Tau wykorzystały świadczoną przez nie osłonę, obniżając się tak nisko, że widoczne były tylko ich wieżyczki. Przez wściekłe burze które szalały nad grubą warstwą chmur, nie było większych szans na wsparcie powietrzne dla każdej ze stron. W ciągu kilku godzin, teren zapełniły dymiące wraki. Szwadron za szwadronem, imperialne czołgi wpadały w zabójcze sidła - zdeklasowane przez zasięg broni Tau, nie miały szans uciec ani schować się na tym terenie. Między polem śmierci między liniami czołgów obu frakcji, rozegrała się osobna bitwa. Złamane pozostałości poprzednich kompanii Gwardii Imperialnej próbowały ruszyć do przodu. Drużyny broni ciężkich postępowały od wraku do wraku, majac za nie mogące się wypalić kadłuby pojazdów jedyne światło w narastającej ciemności. Nie zniszczonym Sentinelom udało podejść się bliżej, chcąc zlikwidować zbierające potężne żniwo Hammerheady oraz Sky Raye. Na drodze stanęły im jednak drużyny Uderzeniowe oraz Obserwatorzy. Dla Longstrike'a bitwa była niczym więcej jak treningiem na strzelnicy. Był tak szybki oraz celny, że sam jeden zlikwidował całe szwadrony czołgów. Każdy jego strzał był zabójczy, a dzięki pancerzowi bitewnemu XV02 Pilot wciąż miał czas na wydawanie poleceń innym pilotom Hammeheadów oraz Sky Rayów pod jego dowództwem. Longstrike nie liczył ilu przeciwników udało mu się ściągnąć, lecz późniejsze nagrania ukazywały że na tym stadium bitwy tylko i wyłącznie jego Kadra miała na koncie już ponad czterdzieści zniszczonych pojazdów. Mimo to, nie wszystko szło ku zadowoleniu Longstrike'a Holomapa pokazywała mu kilka niepokojących rzeczy. Po pierwsze, chociaż burza elektryczna miała trzymać z daleka lotnictwo wroga, to na północnym horyzoncie dało dostrzec się przemykający wielki okręt. Nie został rozpoznany jako żadna ze znanych, zdolnych do walki w atmosferze jednostek i to sprawiło mu kłopot, jako iż nieznane nigdy nie było sojusznikiem. Po drugie, rozmiary sił pancernych Imperium były wprost przytłaczające, uderzyły w liczbie znacznie większej niż przewidywano. Gdyby ruszyły wszystkie na raz, Kadry Tau szybko zostałyby przygniecione. Po trzecie, inna grupa pancerna pojawiła się na zachodnim krańcu wyświetlacza Longsrike'a - grupa która zagrażała jednostkom Tau oflankowaniem. Mając poczucie że w boju został dłużej i tak niż bylo to wymagane, Longstrike rozesłał rozkaz do odwrotu. Jeden po drugim, antygrawitacyjne pojazdy Tau wrzuciły wsteczny, co nie powstrzymało ich jednak od dalszego ostrzeliwania przeciwnika. Jednostki Longstrike'a zadały wrogowi silny cios, jednak teraz musiały się szybko wycofać, gdyż w innym razie ryzykowały złapanie w stalowy uścisk zbliżających się formacji przeciwnika. Furia Imperatora thumb|400px|Longstrike i Pask Zadaniem Kadr pancernych było wycofanie się nim imperialne siły wciągną je w wir bitwy, jednak dynamicznie zmieniające się warunki pola walki skomplikowały cały plan. Wraz z nieoczekiwanym przybyciem kompanii super-ciężkich czołgów, Tau zostali podczas odwrotu złapani w pułapkę. Spowodowało to dramatyczną eskalację starcia, gdyż obie strony do boju rzuciły swoje rezerwy. Trasę odwrotu Kadr pancernych przecięły najmasywniejsze czołgi Imperium. Próbowali je minąć, jednak wtedy Pask i jego trzy szwadrony przybyły na miejsce, bez ociągania posyłają w stronę przeciwnika potężną kanonadę. Rozpoczęło się dzikie starcie pancerne, a żniwo zebrane zostało po obu stronach barykady. Pociski dział bitewnych przecinały się z promieniami pozostawionymi po strzałach z dział szynowych Trafione pojazdy eksplodowały, a ich kadłuby zmieniały się w wielkie pochodnie. Eksplozje powstałe przy chybionych trafieniach czołgu Baneblade przeorały ziemię, która przypominała powierzchnię księżyca. Póki Hammerheady trzymały wroga na dystans, miały po swojej stronie garść atutów - antygrawitacyjne pojazdy były zwrotniejsze, ich broń miała większy zasięg a i penetrowała pancerze lepiej niż ich imperialne odpowiedniki. Jednakże w bezpośrednim starciu ze znacznie liczniejszym przeciwnikiem wszelka przewaga sił Dominium drastycznie stopniała. Najlepsi z pilotów Tau zachowali spokój i pozostawali w ruchu, korzystając z prędkości i zwrotności swych maszyn dbali o to aby między nimi a przeciwnikiem znajdowała się jakaś osłona, dzięki czemu całkiem nieźle odbijali kolejne strzały. Jednak ci którzy się zatrzymali, albo celowali zbyt długo, zostali zmiażdżeni przez zmasowany ostrzał dział bitewnych. Najbardziej niszczycielskie z tego wszystkiego było działo Banesworda Błogosławieństwo Zagłady - nawet gdy chybiał celu, odłamki były w stanie zniszczyć pobliskie pojazdy. Po tym jak jednym takim strzałem zbita grupa Sky Rayów została zniszczona, piloci Tau zdecydowali się na rozproszenie formacji. Dowódca Pask był w tej w chwili w swoim żywiole. Jego umysł był całkowicie pochłonięty ściąganiem kolejnych celów. Każdy strzał równał się jednemu zniszczonemu antygrawitacyjnemu pojazdowi. Bitwa trwała, a niebo od ulatującego z wraków dymu pociemniało. Piloci Tau w swojej sytuacji, otoczeni przez przeważające siły wroga, nie mieli dużo czasu na przemyślenie swoich działań czy przegrupowanie - musieli niszczyć wroga lub zostać zniszczonym. Musieli cały czas pozostawać w ruchu, nawet przy strzelaniu, usiłując uciec z zacieśniającego się imperialnego kordonu. Dla Longsrike'a zaplanowany odwrót przemienił się w koszmar. Z każdej strony zbliżali się przeciwnicy. Wciąż wydawał rozkazy i polecenia członkom swojego szwadronu, przy okazji bez ustanku intensywnie ostrzeliwując przeciwnika. Lecz mimo największym starań, Longstrike stracił prawie całą swoją Kadrę. Zostali zniszczeni jeden po drugim, aż na placu boju nie został sam Sha'ng i jeden inny, ocalały Hammerhead. Nie miał jednak czasu na opłakiwanie tych strat, gdyż ostrzał przeciwnika nie ustawał ani na moment, a jego holo-mapa ukazywała więcej wrogich jednostek nadjeżdżających z południowego-wschodu. Mimo całego zamieszania, dostrzegł awarię silnika w Hammerheadzie Shul'mura, ostatniego pilota w jego grupie. - Shas'La Shul'mur. - Powiedział Longstrike. - Odłącz całe zasilanie w lewym silniku. Daj mu odetchnąć przed ponownym zasileniem. Tylko się nie zatrzymuj. Będzie ci łatwiej odbić w lewo. Masz przed sobą wydmy, które możesz wykorzystać za osłonę przed ostrzałem gue'la. Obraz wideo młodego pilota ukazywał wojownika na skraju paniki, a monitory pokazywały znacznie podwyższone bicie serca. Nawet wtedy gdy Longstrike dawał mu swoje instrukcje, wycelował działo szynowe i oddał trzy strzały w kierunku najbliższych czołgów przeciwnika. Sekundy później dwoje z nich było już zniszczonych, a ze środka przez właz uciec próbowała załoga pojazdu. Trzeci jednak stanął kątem, tak że pocisk bez szkód odbił się od wieżyczki, po czym sam odpowiedział ogniem. Longstrike z doświadczenia wiedział że imperialne Leman Russy były bardzo niecelne gdy prowadziły ostrzał w ruchu i na daleki dystans - jednak ten był inny. Ostatnim odruchem tak ustawił swój czołg, aby pochyły pancerz Hammeheada nie przyjął bezpośredniego trafienia. Tym niemniej, dudniący dźwięk trafienia całkowicie nim wstrząsnął. Nawet pole tłumiące z jego pancerza XV02 nie ochroniło go w pełni, jego oczy przesłoniła mgła a w uszach zaczęło nieznośnie dzwonić. Longstrike instynktownie zaczął manewrować Hammerheadem na boki, kręcąc przy tym działem szynowym. Musiał skupić na sobie uwagę wroga, kupując Shas'la Shul'murowi więcej czasu na dotarcie do osłony wydm. Lecz mimo jego wysiłków, nic to nie dało. Longstrike był bowiem świadkiem jednego z najbardziej efektownych, albo najbardziej fartownych, popisów celności gue'la. Czołg trafił pojazd Shul'mura, rozrywając go na strzępy w kuli ognia. Longstrike spokojnie zmienił kurs, oddalając się z najwyższą możliwą prędkością. Holo-mapa pokazywała że wciąż miał przed sobą wielu przeciwników, między którymi musiał manewrować. Ostrze Imperium Atak i kontratak thumb|350px|Adeptus Astartes w swoich kapsułach w trakcie desantu w sam środek umocnień Tau Dowódcy różnych sił Imperium zaangażowanych w kampanię jednogłośnie zgadzali się w tym że po tym jak zaczęli w końcu wywierać presję na Tau, nie mogli już odpuścić. Ludzie rozumieli sposób działania swojego wroga. Nie mogli mu pozwolić się wycofać, by mógł przeprowadzić na swoich zasadach kolejną serię pułapek. Czym prędzej zatem przenieśli walkę na umocnienia Tau. Po długiej bitwie pancernej - w której udział brały także potworne super-ciężkie maszyny - ci z Tau, którym udało wrócić się do bezpiecznych stref, mogli w końcu wziąć oddech. Toksyczne chmury obecne na większości Zatoki Mu'gulath zostały zastąpione przejrzystym, niebieskim niebem, dzięki maszynom filtrującym Kasty Ziemi. Z wyłączeniem ogromnego miasta-roju Agrellan Prime, praktycznie z całej planety zostały już usunięte ślady po dawnej obecności Imperium. Siły imperialne nie pozostawały daleko z tyłu, więc gdy tylko pierwsze częśći rozbitych Kadr pancernych dotarły do umocnień, O'Shaserra zaczęła mobilizować siły wsparcia. Świeże, silnie uzbrojone Kadry wraz ze wsparciem wielu eskadr bombowców Sun Shark zostały wysłane by ochraniać wycofujące się wojska. Plan zakładał ciężki kontratak, po czym, w trakcie przegrupowania przeciwnika, reszta uciekających sił mogła spokojnie dostać się do swoich linii. Podobna taktyka podziałała już w tysiącach bitew na setkach planet, a nikt nie wprowadzał jej w życie lepiej niż Komandor Shadowsun. Podziałała i tym razem, przynajmniej początkowo. Pierwsze Leman Russy które weszły do czystej streft zostały szybko odparte ostrzałem dział szynowych. Kiedy opór imperialnych sił zaczął się nasilać, z nieba zaatakowały drużyny pancerzy Crisis, które wyskoczyły z transportowców Orca wprost na głowy przeciwników. Nim wylądowały ostrzelały wroga masą pocisków rakietowych. Już na ziemi, z bliska, ich blastery fuzyjne w kwestii sekund przerobiły pojazdy Imperium na złom. Nim wróg zdołał odpowiednio zaregować, pancerze bitewne wycofały się na swoich plecakach rakietowych. Opór Gwardii Imperialnej został powstrzymany. Wycofujący się Tau zyskali trochę czasu, wkrótce będą bezpieczni za pierwszą linią obrony. Lecz nagle z nieba doszły głośne dźwięki, a w górze dało dostrzec się spadające ku ziemi obiekty. Kapsuły desantowe poruszały się zbyt szybko by zostać zestrzelone przez myśliwce. Imperium skontrowało gwałtowny atak Komandor Shadowsun tym samym. Po chwili wycofujące się siły Tau znowu zostały zablokowane, tym razem przez Adeptus Astartes. Kor'sarro Khan głęboko zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem, pozwalając mu wypełnić jego płuca, chwilę przed tym jak ruszył z szarżą do przodu. Jednym ciosem swojego miecza uszkodził nogę pancerza bitewnego. Przekręcił swoją dłoń i kolejny cios był pchnięciem prosto w klatkę piersiową machiny. Szybkim szarpnięciem zapewnił że pilot w środku został trafiony, co zostało zresztą potwierdzone przez wytrysk krwi ze środka po wyciągnięciu ostrza ze środka. Chociaż Khan nabrał szacunku dla zdolności bojowych Tau i zmyslu taktycznego ich dowódczyni, uważał ich zasadzki oraz walkę na jak największy dystans za niehonorową. To że byli oni również mistrzami wojny podjazdowej, napełniało Kapitana Białych Szram nienawiścią. W gruncie rzeczy, wszystko u Tau sprawiało że Khan wrzał. Znał to uczucie - tylko gdy polował, czuł że naprawdę żył. Ekstazą napełniało go także uczucie że znajdował się na tej samej planecie na której była również jego wymarzona zdobycz. Polował na Komandor Shadowsun już od pewnego czasu - była to czwarta kampania podczas której próbował ją dorwać. Była to zresztą planeta na której po raz pierwszy próbował zdobyć jej głowę. Teraz Khan zdołał wytropić swoją ofiarę w jej leżu. Wątpił oczywiście w to że pojawi się na polu bitwy już teraz - nie zawsze dowodziła swoimi jednostkami z frontu. Była jednak uwięziona na tej planecie - satysfakcjonująca myśl. Tym razem nie mogła uniknąć jego ostrza, napędzało go również to że po wykonaniu zadania on i jego 3 Kompania mogła wracać by bronić Chogoris, a to dodawało mu skrzydeł. Jednym susem przeskoczył barierę dzielącą jego i Wojowników Ognia. Był jak lew pośród owiec. Odcięte kończyny i krew fruwaly na wszystkie strony, nikt nie mógł oprzeć się jego szałowi. Khan słyszał ryk mieczy łańcuchowych oraz wystrzały z pistoletów boltowych jego braci, którzy próbowali nadążyć za swoim wodzem. Mogli próbować. Wiedział że nie miał sobie równych wśród swych podwładnych, jednak szanował to, że prowokował Synów Jaghataia do wielkich czynów. Mordowanie wkrótce się skończyło, jako iż całe starcie było jednostronną rzezią. Jedynym co przeżyło była pojecyncza sonda nagrywająca. Brat Subetei podniósł swój bolter aby ją zestrzelić, jednak w chwili strzału Khan trącił ją na bok, przez co pociski trafiły w ziemię. - Niech leci. - Powiedział Kapitan, patrząc się na sondę. - Chcę żeby nas widzieli. Chcę żeby ona mnie widziała i wiedziała, że nadchodzę. Wojownicy Boga Maszyny thumb|400px|Siły Adeptus Mechanicus ścierają się z Tau Z pomocą Adeptus Astartes, imperialny atak na terytorium Tau rozpoczął się na pełną skalę. Niespodziewanie nowa siła dołączyła do eskalującej się pod Agrellanem Prime batalii. Pod wodzą Kapłanów Maszyny, oddziały Kohorty Skitarii były w pełnej gotowości aby przeprowadzić szturm na umocnienia Tau.< W cieniu dawnego roju stołecznego Agrellanu, Tau postawili swoje największe instalacje, między innymi kompleks szkoleniowy Kasty Ognia oraz inne fundamenty pod nowy, prawdopodobnie największy ze wszystkich, Klan. Teraz miejsce to miało stać się polem bitwy, której Tau nigdy się nie spodziewali. Komandor Shadowsun planowała uszczuplić siły gue'la pod murami kompleksu nim wycofałaby się za linie obrony. Szturm Kosmicznych Marines z orbity pokrzyżował te zamiary. Coraz więcej jej starannie zachowanych rezerw musiało być rozesłanych do przygniecionych przez przeciwnika wojsk, tracąc siły na eskalującą się batalię. Podczas gdy Kosmiczni Marines szturmowali pierwszą linie obrony, Pułkownik Starkzahn osobiście przybył na front. Dowiedział się że nowa armia dołączyła do jego kompanii z Cadiańskich 625 oraz 423 Regimentu. Nikt nie wiedział jak i kiedy Kohorta Skitarii opuściła swój krążownik. Sądząc po grubej warstwie pyłu na ich czerwonych płaszczach oraz dziwnych maszynach, wychodziło na to że przemaszerowali już dłuższy dystans. Niewzruszenie jednak stali, formując swoje linie by dołączyć do kolejnego szturmu, w czasie gdy Kosmiczni Marines przebili się przez pierwszą linię fortyfikacji Tau. Pułkownik Starzahn nie po raz pierwszy miał walczyć ramię w ramię ze Skitarii, wiedział z doświadczenia że nie było większego sensu dociekać się ich celów. Magos Arcotholitis znikąd zjawił się na naradzie wojennej, mówiąc że jego Kohorta wesprze Gwardię Imperialną, ubezpieczając prawą flankę. Pułkownikowi Starkzahnowi to wystarczało, gdyż potrzebował siły zdolnej do agresywnej walki, a w tej kwestii lepszych niż Skitarii nie było. Wydał rozkaz wymarszu swoim jednostkom, a z orbity Kapłani Maszyni przesłali sygnały wojownikom Boga Maszyny. W ten sposób, ramię w ramię, Astra Militarum i Skitarii wymaszerowali w rozległe pole w cieniu Agrellanu Prime. Pierwsza linia obrony Tau była już w kawałkach - zadbali o to Kosmiczni Marines. Jednakże druga i trzecia wciąż kładły na imperialne siły zaporowy ogień. Promienie z dział szynowych położonych na odległych stanowiskach Tau, szybko zlikwidowały wiele czołgów Leman Russ. Aczkolwiek dziwne, przypominające kraby pojazdy kroczące Skitarii, kontynuowały marsz. Wydmowe Pełzacze parły naprzód, jednak, póki co, nie odpowiedały ogniem. Reszta sił Imperium również szła naprzód. Linia Gwardii Imperialnej została przerwana, gdyż eksplozje wytworzyły dziury w ich szeregach, pociski pulsowe zbierały żniwo wśród żołnierzy, a całe drużyny ściskały za dającymi osłonę pojazdami. Podobne rzeczy nie działy się na prawej flance. Skitarii niezłomnie szli do przodu, ani nie zwalniając, ani nie przyśpieszając. Niektórzy wojownicy byli powalani pociskami pulsowymi, jednak wielu z nich zaraz powstawało, zwyczajnie zajmując nowe miejsce w formacji. Gdy weszli w zasięg, rozpoczęli ostrzał - elektryczne trzaski i skwierczenie ich broni kontrastowało się z grzmieniem dział bitewnych i hukiem ostrzału ciężkich bolterów. Świeciące, czerwone promienie uderzyły w Wojowników Ognia za ich barykadami, a promienie dezintegrujące Pełzacze zaczęły przerabiać na atomy wszystko w co trafiły. Mający metalowe kończyny Prześladowcy nagle nieludzko przyśpieszyli, jednym susem przeskakując niskie ściany i dopadając skrytymi za nich Tau. Świst ich ostrzy rezonansowych był okrutny i przenikliwy, mieszał się z krzykami panikujących, znajdujących się w beznadziejnej sytuacji Wojownikami Ognia. Drużyny Crisis usiłowały interweniować, używając plecaków rakietowych by zbliżyć się i skorzystać ze swojego arsenału broni - jednakże stanęli twarzą w twarz z Sydoniańskimi Dragonami, którzy swoimi lancami taserowymi rozdarli pancerze bitewne i bezlitośnie upiekli znajdujących się w środku pilotów. Fortyfikacje Tau okazały się dla Gwardii Imperialnej znacznie trudniejsze do przekroczenia. Straty rosły, Cadiańczycy parli jednak do przodu, kryjąc się za resztkami zniszczonych pojazdów. Powoli, prowadząc zmasowany ostrzał z karabinów laserowych, moździerzy oraz dział czołgów regimentu pancernego, zdołali wreszcie przebić się przez drugą linię Tau. Prawa flanka była w tej chwili dużo dalej, bowiem Skitarii oraz Kosmiczni Marines oblegali już trzecią linię obrony. W ukrytej w pewnej odległości od frontu placówce dowódczej, Komandor Shadowsun oglądała nagrania wideo oraz holomapy. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech gdy dojrzała narastającą okazję. Jej plany pozostałe niezmienione - zmaksymalizowanie strat wroga, a zminimalizowanie własnych. Wahała się jednak... Ostatni atak thumb|400px|Kosmiczni Marines w walce z siłami Kasty OgniaWalka na pustyni trwała, a dowódcy szukali coraz to kolejnych okazji aby wykorzystać błąd przeciwnika i zadać mu cios. Zarówna Komandor Shadowsun jak i Pułkownik Starkzahn wiedzieli że szczęście sprzyja odważnym, tak jak i to że zwycięstwo nie przyjdzie samo, lecz trzeba sobie na nie zapracować. Tak trwała bitwa... Skitarii prowadzili atak. Ubrani w czerwone szaty wojownicy zbierali na siebie potężny ogień, nie robiąc sobie nic z obrażeń które zabiłyby każdego innego człowieka. Ponosili starty, ale mimo to parli do przodu - robili to nawet ci już powaleni. Byli tak zaprogramowani, że nawet nie dostrzegali swojego zniszczenia, czołgając się za pomocą jedynej pozostałej ręki, bez połowy tułowia, ciągnąc za sobą wystające z wnętrza ciała kable. Gwardia Imperialna oraz Kosmiczni Marines szturmowali linie obrony Tau, metodycznie niszcząc każdy ślad oporu. Skitarii jednak ruszyli prosto w stronę większych instalacji - nie przejmowali się faktem że byli celem zmasowanego ostrzału przeciwnika, jak i tym że pozostawili swoich sojuszników. Mając w głowach tylko jeden cel, szli do przodu, eliminowali oponenta i znów szli do przodu. Nie zwalniali bez względu na nic. Jako iż Zatoka Mu'gulath została dopiero co zdobyta, nie bylo czuć w pełni iż jest to świat należący do Tau, mimo pracy budowniczych Kasty Ziemi. Poza fortyfikacjami rozciągały się toksyczne pustynie, metodycznie oczyszczane nowych właścicieli planety. Nowe budynki powoli zajmowały pustkę. Zaprojektowany z myślą o kolejnej ekspansji, nowy Klan potrzebował jeszcze lat nim stałby się konkurencją dla reszty. Póki co jednak, jedyne czego Tau chcieli, to przetrwanie dość długo do przybycia posiłków. Wódz ich ludu, Największy Niebianin Aun'Va, był uwięziony na tej planecie, a jego bezpieczeństwo było najwyższym priorytetem. Kohorta Skitarii przeszła przez placówki treningowe Kasty Ognia i ruszyła prosto w stronę oczyszalników. Struktury te były chronione przez małą armię sond bojowych, które otworzyły ogień ze swoich karabinów pulsowych, powalając wielu żołnierzy Boga Maszyny. Sicariańcy Infiltratorzy zdołali jednak w końcu wyeliminować drony, emanujące od nich fale dźwiękowe udszkodziły sztuczną inteligencję broniących urządzeń i pozostawiły je bezbronne, do odstrzelenia bądź shakowania. Po pokonaniu sond, Skitarii utworzyli wokół instalacji perymetr obronny. Następnie, teleportując się z niskiej orbity, na powierzchnię przybył jeden z oficjeli Kultu Mechanicus. Zbadał silnik oczyszczalnika, po czym kazał towarzyszącym mu Serwitorom zdemontować urządzenie. Kiedy sterowniki reaktora, cylindry jonowe i reszta cennej technologii była już w ich rękach, znów użyli teleportacji po czym, jakby nigdy nic, Kapłan Maszyny oraz cała jego Kohorta zniknęli. Komandor Shadowsun dojrzała wielką dziurę w formacji wroga. Planowała stopniowo cofać swoje jednostki do tyłu, jednak nie mogła oprzeć się tak kuszącej możliwości ukarania przeciwnika. W niezwykłej dla niej chwili niezdecydowania, O'Shaserra prawie wysłała do boju resztę swoich rezerw - niemal sama chciała ruszyć do boju. Wstrzymała się jednak, gdyż celem nie bylo wygranie bitwy, lecz bezpieczeństwo Aun'Vy. Jak rzadko kiedy, źle oceniła sytuację i do boju wysłała część rezerwy; miało to nie być dość aby złamać przeciwnika. Lecąc nisko nad powierzchnią pustyni, szwadrony Piranhii uderzyły w maszerujących Cadian. Wysoko nad ich głowami, bombowce Sun Shark skoorydnowały swoje ataki i zrzuciły na głowy przeciwnika swoje zabójcze bomby pulsowe. Cadianie po swojej prawej stronie, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu miala znajdować sie armia Skitarii, dostrzegli nadciągających w transportowcach Devilfish Wojowników Ognia, którzy zaporowo ich ostrzelali. Gdyby Shadowsun wysłała swoje starannie zachowane drużyny pancerzy bitwewnych, mogłoby to mocno wstrząsnąć atakiem wojsk Imperium, jednak półśrodki zostały łatwo skontrowane. Pułkownik Starkzahn wysłał do bitwy swoje własne rezerwy. Eskadra szturmowa Valkyrii przeprowadziła natychmiastowy atak. Wsparcie powietrzne, regimenty pancerne, podludzcy pomocnicy - wezwał wszystko czym dysponował i rzucił do boju, aby odepcnąć Tau. Kosmiczni Marines być może nigdy się nie męczą, lecz Gwardziści byli tylko ludźmi - nawet Cadiańczycy musiały wreszcie ulegać zmęczeniu. Nie tym razem - 625 Regiment, tak jak jego ponury pułkownik, zwyczajnie nie mogli teraz odpuścić. Widok nadlatujących Valkyrii, wspierających nadlatujących na grawochronach żołnierzy, dodał Cadianom wigoru, którzy niezłomnie parli naprzód. Nadchodziły kolejne regimenty piechoty, a także wkrótce nadjechać miała kompania super-cięzkich czołgów. Gdy sam Pułkownik Starkzahn oraz jego dzierżący regimentalny sztandar chorąży przybyli aby poprowadzić ostatni atak, stało się jasne, że zwycięstwo Imperium jest już wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Lecz wtedy niebo zabarwiło się na czerwono... Furia Mont'ka thumb|400px|Zmasowany atak pancerzy XV8 CrisisPopołudniowe słońce świeciło jasno nad placówką dowódczą Tau, podczas gdy na powierzchni szalała bitwa. Wiele światła nie było w stanie przebić się przez przez grube chmury toksyn w powietrzu. Lecz nagle jasne promienie słońca oświetliły pole bitwy, oślepiając wszystkich na dole. Niespodziewanie złociste promienie przybrały krwawą barwę... Wydawało się jakby przybyli z samej powierzchni słońca. Fale opancerzonych na czerwono pancerzy Crisis przebiło się przez atmosferę. Setki smug z wystrzelonych przez pilotów rakiet przecięło powietrze. Przez ten siwy dym przebijały się niebieskie pociski z karabinów plazmowych, które ścinały zarówno Gwardzistów jak i Kosmicznych Marines. Kręcące się rozszalale, rozgrzane aż do czerwoności działka pulsowe kładły Cadian całym potokiem. Wśród ich szeregów eksplodowały oślepiające pociski jonowe, czym zaznaczyły swoją obecność potężne pancerze XV104 Riptide. W ostatniej chwili karmazynowo pomalowane pancerze bitewne spowolniły swój impet za pomocą plecaków odrzutowych, aby nie roztrzaskać się o powierzchnię ziemi. Wylądowali bezpośrednio na linii frontu - stojąc między wojskami Imperium a instalacjami Tau. Dla Gwardii Imperialnej, ten atak z powietrza był po prostu kolejną pułapką. Dla nich ci xenos różnili się od pozostałych jedynie czerwonym zabarwieniem pancerza. Dla Tau jednak, ta nagła rzeź znaczyła o wiele więcej. Skonfudowani Wojownicy Ognia patrzyli się w niebo. Obserwując całe zdarzenie przez projekcję wideo uchwyconą przez sondę, Komandor Shadowsun i Aun'Va spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem po sobie. Dla Tau, opancerzeni na czerwono wojownicy znaczyli tylko jedno: Komandor Farsight, skazany na wygnanie heros Dominium, powrócił. Bitwa o Łańcuch z Czarnego Kamienia thumb|400px|Pancerze Crisis szturmują linie Gwardii Imperialnej Aby przeciwstawić się zmasowanemu atakowi świeżo przybyłych, opancerzonych na czerwono Tau, Imperium musiało podjąć desperackie środki. Pod osłoną bombardowania orbitalnego, Pułkownik Starkzahn wycofał swoje siły, grupując je na szczycie starożytnego łańcucha górskiego. Tam, stopniowo wzmacniana nadchodzącymi posiłkami, Gwardia Imperialna zamierzała się utrzymać. Szok spowodowany atakiem pancerzy bitewnych bardzo szybko rozbił całą imperialną ofensywę. Pułkownik Starkzahn czuł że szanse na zwycięstwo wyślizgiwały mu się z rąk. Co gorsza, obawiał się że złamać może się cała jego armia. Nie mając żadnych rezerw, które mógłby wysłać do ustabilizowania swoich rozpadających się linii, Pułkownik wezwał zmasowane bombardowanie orbitalne. Ziemia się zatrzęsła, a niebiosa zapłonęły. Ostrzeżeni w ostatniej chwili przez sensory, wielu z pilotów Tau zdołało uciec przed zagładą na plecakach odrzutowych. Nastała mała apokalipsa. Bombardowanie wzbiło w powietrze ogromną ilość ciężkich chmur piachu i pyłu, wcześniej idealnie płaski teren został rozorany przez dziesiątki głębokich kraterów. O'Shovah, wewnątrz swojego pancerza XV8 Crisis, doznał szoku. Nawet generator tarczy nie złagodził siły eksplozji, która powaliła Komandora na kilka metrów do tylu, po czym pogrzebała go pod tumanami piasku. Poczuł ukłucie w chwili gdy auto-stymulanty zostały wstrzyknięte w jego ciało, uczucie palenia gdy środek dostał się do jego krwioobiegu. Zmącony umysł natychmiast odzyskał równowagę. Gdy jego wzrok się wyklarował a nieznośne dzwonienie w uszach wreszcie ustało, Farsight zaczął rozsyłać ostrzeżenia i wiadomości ze swojego wewnętrznego wyświetlacza holograficznego. Poza tym zmierzał w stronę sygnałów reszty Ósemki, sprawdzając od razu stan witalny każdego z nich. Cała grupa zdołała wycofać się poza strefę rażenia gdzie ich życie było zagrożone, jednak wszyscy odnieśli obrażenia, od uszkodzonych pancerzy po zniszczone sondy. Następnie Farsight sprawdził stan swoich Kadr i wreszcie stan siedmiu pozostalych miejsc gdzie zaatakowały jego siły. Gdy to zrobił, powiadomił swych przybocznych o przegrupowaniu się wokół niego, po czym sprawdził mapę orbitalną. Mieli drobne okno czasu, gdyż jeden z imperialnych krążownik zmienił swoją pozycję, a inny zajął jego pozycję. Tau mieli cztery, może pięć minut, aby wykonać ruch. Musieli zaatakować wroga albo wycofać się i przegrupować - bezczynność oznaczałaby śmierć. Po przeanalizowaniu danych którymi dysponował, Farsight aktywował swoje silniki odrzutowe, wzbijając się ponad unoszący się pył, aby chwilę później z powrotem wylądować. Przez burzę piaskową nie było widać kompletnie nic, jednak jego sensory zdołały przeskanować pole. Wyglądało na to, że gue'la byli bardzo dobrze dowodzeni. Farsight wiedział że ich złamał, jeszcze chwilę temu byli kompletnie spanikowani, przerzedzani przez jego siły. Jednak teraz, wrogowie reprezentowani jako ikony na jego wyświetlaczu, nie poruszali się chaotycznie i zdecydowanie już nie uciekali, a raczej szybko maszerowali. Formowali już nową linię, na odległym łańcuchu górskim - wyglądało na to że właśnie tam postanowili wydać bitwę. Farsight szanował takie działanie, przeciwnik kontrolował sytuację. Linia którą uformowali była wzmacniana przez nadjeżdżające kompanie czołgów. Trzy minuty. Czas uciekał. - Dowódco. - Powiedział Komandor Brightsword, który pojawił się u boku O'Shovaha. Odwrócił się w stronę swojego protegowanego i zauważył że młody wojownik odnalazł Ostrze Świtu i trzymał je głownią w stronę Farsighta. Broń, nawet w środku tumanów pyłu, emanowała dziwną energią. O'Shovah ukłonił się i odebrał swój miecz, w tym samym momencie podejmując decyzję. Rozszerzył zasięg swojego komunikatora do maksimum i celowo zdjął z niego wszelkie zabezpieczenia, po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich jego sił - oraz każdego innego Tau który słuchał. - Przegrupowanie. Kontyngenty Ostrza Świtu pod moją komendą. Kadry Kontruderzeniowe pod O'Shundrem. Kadry Powietrzne, od jednej do pięcu wspierać siły naziemne, od sześciu do dziesięciu kontrola nieba. Atak za minutę na podane koordynaty. Opuścić ten teren natychmiast, artyleria wroga nadciąga. Farsight odskoczył razem ze swym przybocznym w stronę punktu zbornego. Za nimi, po raz kolejny, ziemia została wsztrząśnięta bombardowaniem. Kosmiczni Marines wycofali się na Thunderhawkach jeszcze przed bombardowaniem. Wiedzieli że ich rozbite siły nie były w stanie podjąć walki z armią pancerzy bitewnych Enklaw Farsighta. Mimo zmasowanego ognia, Astartes przeprowadzili cały manewr idealnie i w przeciągu kilku chwil, wszyscy Marines - za wyjątkiem Białych Szram - opuścili pole bitwy. Kor'sarro Khan nie miał zamiaru odpuścić w momencie gdy jego ofiara była już na wyciągnięcie ręki. On oraz jego 3 Kompania dołączyła do rozbitej formacji na tyłach, aby ją wesprzeć. Był to czyn, który prawdopodobnie, nie zmieniłby zanadto sytuacji, gdyby nie bombardowanie orbitalne. Uderzyło ono w sam środek pola bitwy, zabijając z miejsca tysiące. Był to ryzykowany ruch Pułkownika Starkzahna, jednak wiedział że poświęcając żołnierzy zabitych w bombardowaniu, pozostałe siły zdołają wycofać się i przegrupować. Na peryferiach eksplozji, Starkzahn był już w pełnej gotowości. Nigdy nie oddalając się od swoich operatorów voxu na dalej niż kilka kroków, Starkzahn zlustrował utworzoną linię na szczycie łańcucha. Wzgórze nie było wcale takie duże, ale w porównaniu do płaskiego terenu dookoła, wydawało się ogromne. Z odległości dało słyszeć się ostatnie pociski bombardowania orbitalnego. Pułkownik nie łudził się że jego wróg został przez to pokonany. Chociaż Łańcuch z Czarnego Kamienia zazwyczaj gwarantował niesamowite widoki, tego dnia widoczność była ograniczona. Gorące wiatry nie pozwalały opaść chmurom pyłu podniesionym przez bombardowanie. Co więcej, uszkodzone w walce oczyszczalniki powietrza Tau przestały działać, przez co szalejące na całej powierzchni Zatoki Mu'Gulath toksyny skaziły oczyszczony wcześniej teren. Wróg jednak nie wyszedł z cienia. Starkzahn wiedział że z każdą chwilą jego siły rosły - wsparcie bez przerwy nadchodziło. Gdy Pułkownik zaczynał wierzyć że przeciwnik wycofał się w celu przegrupowania, rozpoczął się szturm. Ponownie, na czele ataku stały zmasowane drużyny pancerzy Crisis. Wystrzeliły one nagle z chmury pyłu i mimo ograniczonej widoczności, ich ostrzał był zabójczo celny. Każdy pocisk plazmowy lub promień działa zdawał się nie chybiać celu. Za nimi bardzo szybko nadeszła druga fala ataku, złożona z większych rodzajów pancerzy bitewnych. Sam widok XV104 Riptide ściągnął zmasowany ostrzał Gwardii Imperialnej, gdyż poznali się już oni na niszczycielskiej mocy głównej broni owej machiny. Ich piloci spodziewali się tego, tak więc już wcześniej przeładowali swoje generatory nova i całą moc skierowali w swoje tarcze. Promienie laserowe i pociski z dział odbiły się od niewidzialnych barier, każde trafienie powodowało jedynie wystrzał snopu iskier. Tylko kilka strzałów trafiło w cel właściwy. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć gdy to Riptide zaczęły ostrzał. Ciężkie działka pulsowe przerzedziły imperialną linię, nie tylko zabijając trafionych żołnierzy, a rozrywając ich na krwawe strzępy. A i tak było to nic w przypadku ostrzału XV104 wyposażonych w akceleratory jonowe, zniszczenia spowodowane przez nie były jeszcze straszniejsze. Widząc że środek jego linii został przełamany przez gwałtowny atak pancerzy bitewnych, Starkzahn wezwał swoje jednostki do kontrataku. Z linii rezerwowawowych do akcji ruszyły drużyny Ogrynów, wręcz gotujących się do walki. Pułkownik wiedział że Tau w stosunku do jego wojsk mieli przewagę szybkości i siły ognia, jednak podejrzewał że xenos nie poradzą sobie tak łatwo z czystą, brutalną siłą. Walka na szczycie pasma górskiego przebiegała tak jak Farsight planował - intensywny ogień rakietowy oraz plazmowy czyścił teren. W środku chaosu nagle pojawili się wielcy podludzie. Bullgryni nieśli przed sobą potężne metalowe tarcze, z kolei Ogryni mieli dużego kalibru rozdzieracze - wszyscy w prostej linii maszerowali w stronę drużyn Crisis. Ogryni zostali trafieni pociskami plazmowymi wielokrotnie, szli przez ściany ognia z miotaczy, jednak nic nie mogło powstrzymać muskularnych podludzi. Szli przez ostrzał wroga do chwili aż, kilka kroków od niego, otworzyli ogień ze swoich własnych broni. Z takiej odległości nawet Ogryni nie mieli problemu z celnością, trafienia z rozdzieraczy powalały Crisisy i odrywały ich kończyny. Ogryni nie przyszli tu jednak na strzelaninę i podeszli jeszcze bliżej. Kilka pancerzy bitewnych odskoczyło poza ich zasięg, jednak inne, zbyt zaskoczone albo mające nadzieję iż ostrzał w końcu powali bestie, nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Dźwięk uderzenia rozniósł się po polu bitwy. Ogryni przeszli do walki wręcz, a za nimi do przodu ruszyli Gwardziści, wspierając podludzi ostrzałem karabinów laserowych. thumb|350px|Część Ósemki w walce z Ogrynami Pęd ataku Tau zmalał. Będąc pod zmasowanym ostrzałem Gwardii Imperialnej, taka sytuacja szybko zaczęła przynosić straty. Jednak wtedy Farsight, na czele Ósemki, wkroczył do akcji. Walczył już ze zbyt dużą ilością Orków, by dać się powstrzymać przez dziką brutalność. Brightsword kładł Ogrynów jednym trafieniem ze swoich blasterów fuzyjnych, O'Vesa obniżył akcelerator jonowy i potężnym ostrzałem likwidował Bullgrynów razem z ich tarczami. Nic nie mogło równać się z walczącym w furii Farisghtem, który ciosami Ostrza Świtu przerzedził podludzi i bez chwili wytchnienia rzucił się prosto na jednostki piechoty za nimi. Skoordynowany z atakiem Ósemki do walki wkroczyły również skrzydła Piranhii oraz ostrzały naziemne Razorsharków. W przeciagu sekund środek linii Cadian był przełamany, przez co obie flanki zostały zmuszone do odwrotu. Tau ponownie zaznaczyli swoją przewagę i zbliżyli się do wroga. Z zakłócaczami zasilonymi na pełną moc, mieli gwarancję że do wrogiej floty nad ich głowami nie przedostała się żadna prośba o wsparcie. Przeklinając opancerzonego na czerwono przeciwnika, który pokonał go dwa razy pod rząd, Starkzahn przygotowywał się do ostatniego starcia, gdy nagle poczuł drżenie ziemi pod stopami. Wkrótce do jego uszu dotarł nie dający pomylić się z niczym innym dźwięk silników Leman Russów. Jadące na pełnym gazie czołgi z Cadiańskiego 423 i 78 regimentu wyjechały z toksycznej chmury na południu, z Paskiem na czele. Pask wiedział że powinien koordynować działanie z podlegającymi mu dowódcami, jednak z dystansu dostrzegł kuszący cel, potężny pancerz bitewny. Chociaż nie był rozmiarów Tytana, był największym jaki dotąd Pask dojrzał na Agrellanie. Czuł, że musiał go zniszczyć. Chociaż teren był płaski, Pask jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się w pełni do nowego wcielenia jego Stalowej Dłoni. Poprzedni czołg został zniszczony rakietą, w czasie pościgu za Hammerheadmi Tau. Pask wstrzymał ogień, przycelował, ocenił, sprawdził wiatr i dalej nie strzelał. Pojechał do przodu, a reszta Leman Russów za nim. Oznaczenia na broni mówiły mu że cel jest poza zasięgiem. Pask to zignorował. Głosy w jego komunikatorzy prosiły o instrukcje. Je również zignorował. Liczył się tylko strzał. Ogromny pancerz bitewny poruszył się nagle z niezwykłą prędkością. Powiedział jedno słowo, a działo vanquisher zagrzmiało. Pask wciąż obserwował swój cel, zauważył że pocisk uderzył bezpośrednio w głowę machiny, odrywając ją od reszty. Pancerz padł na ziemię niczym lalka. Pask natomiast już szukał kolejnej ofiary. Dla Większego Dobra Szwadrony Leman Russów otworzyły ogień, dźwięk niczym burza rozgrzmiał w całej dolinie. Oto było prawdziwe wcielenie potęgi Imperatora. Zrobione z lekkiego, lecz niezwykle twardego nanokrystalicznego materiału, pancerze bitewne Tau zapewniły bardzo dobrą osłonę przed takim ostrzłem. Ich kształ sprawiał że pociski bez szkód ześlizgiwały się z ich powierzchni. Powłoka z płynnego metalu chroniła z kolei przed promieniami. sondy ochronne towarzyszące pilotom zapewniały im niewidzialne bariery które były w stanie powstrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie z działa laserowego. Mimo to, w starciu ze zmasowanym ostrzałem Gwardii Imperialnej, czerwone pancerze bitewne masowo padały. Pęd ich ataku zwolnił. Siły dalekiego wsparcia - to jest skrzydła Riptide'ów oraz Kadry pancerne - nie zdołały jeszcze wejść w efektywny zasięg, więc nie zapewniły skutecznej pomocy Crisisom. Piechota Gwardii, nie będąca już głównym celem furii Farsighta, zdołała się przegrupować. Zmasowanym ogniem karabinów laserowych oraz broni ciężkiej brutalnie zemścili się na pancerzach Tau, którzy złamali ich formację już dwukrotnie. thumb|400px|Tau z Enklaw Farsighta oraz Dominium po raz pierwszy w walce ramię w ramię Farsight był świadom że jego ludzie ponoszą straty. Nawet w chwili gdy wskoczył na wieżyczkę Leman Russa i wbił w niego Ostrze Świtu, bacznie obserwował swój panel holograficzny. Komandor wzbił się w powietrze, a wewnętrzna eksplozja za nim rozerwała pojazd. I wtedy ujrzał to na co miał nadzieję - jego holomapa zaroiła się od ruchu. Nadelciały nowe pancerze bitewne, a z flank nadciągnęły Devilfishe, niebo nad ich głowami zasłonięte zostało natomiast kluczami Razorsharków. Farsight z ulgą ujrzał białe oznaczenia wojsk z T'au, pomarańczowe z Sa'cea oraz czerwone z jego domowego Klanu, Vior'la; Komandor Shadowsun nadciągęła z odsieczą na czele wojsk Dominium Tau. Pożoga narasta Bitwa trwała. Powierzchnia pustyni płonęła niczym odmęty piekła, które pochłonęło żołnierzy obu stron. Wkrótce batalia urosła do największej dotąd przeprowadzonej na Zatoce Mu'gulath, bo żadna ze stron nie mogła się wycofać. Los planety, a nawet całego systemu, zależał od jej wyniku. Razem z tym jak pomieszane siły Tau ruszyły do przodu, niebo stało się kompletnie nieprzejrzyste. Wielkie chmury piasku pchane przez gorące wiatry przesłoniły widoczność walczących. Strefa czystego nieba zaczęła się pomniejszać, zaraz po tym gdy oczyszczalniki Tau zostały zrabowane. Toksyczny pył w całości pohłonął bitwę toczącą się na Łańcuchu z Czarnego Kamienia. Komandor Shadowsun przewodziła szturmowi pancerzy bitewnych, podczas gdy Devilfishe oraz Hammerheady uderzyły w imperialne flanki. Oddziały Tau zasilił jednak jeszcze jeden dodatek. Wysoko ponad chmurami, na granicy atmosfery, trzy Manty opuściły na planetę kolumny grawitacyjne. W ciągu kilku sekund ładunek został dostarczony na powierzchnię. Był to ryzykowny manewr, biorąc pod uwagę wartość tych urządzeń. Magnetyczne linie przebiły ciemne chmury, łącząc się z powierzchnią planety. W owych jasnych promieniach coś dużego sunęło w stronę ziemi. Dzięki stabilizatorom odrzutowym zdołały spowolnić upadek w ostatniej chwili, jednak wciąz każdy z nich uderzył w ziemię z ogromną prędkością. Z kraterów powstałych po uderzeniu wyszły trzy potężne pancerze balistyczne KV128 Stormsurge. Rozpoczęły powolny marsz w stronę bitwy, przy okazji skanując otoczenie. Kilkanaście Devilfishów dołączyło do gigantów, sunąc powoli pod ich stopami. Obecność największej broni Tau jeszcze miało wstrząsnąć polem bitwy, jednak ich nagłe pojawienie się nie nie zostało zauważone przez nikogo. Wysoko nad Zatoką Mu'gulath, urządzenia skanujące okrętu Adeptus Mechanicus wykryły je. Kapłani Maszyni przez chwilę milczeli, cisze przerywały tylko ich głośne oddechy oraz pikanie maszyn. W końcu doszli do wniosku że wyślą ponownie swoich Skitarii do walki. Dotąd tylko słyszeli pogłoski o KV128, lecz nie widzieli ich jeszcze w akcji. Chcieli tą machinę dla siebie, rozłożyć ją na części i zbadać - nie mogli przepuścić tej okazji. W międzyczasie jednostki Pułkownika Starkzahna - te wciąż żywe - były ustawiczne wypychane na skraj pasma. Pułkownik planował utworzyć solidną linię wraz ze wsparciem kompanii pancernych, lecz przybycie posiłków wroga i coraz gęstsza burza piaskowa zrujnowała jego strategię. Teraz cała bitwa rozbiła się na sto mniejszych starć. Na lewo od Starkzahna szwadron Leman Russów posunął się do przodu, razem z idącą w jego cieniu piechotą - wszyscy strzelali w ulotne kształty Piranhii Tau. Na prawo od niego, kilka drużyn Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Białych Szram broniło cadiański pluton broni ciężkich przed atakami pancerzy bitewnych, które chciały uciszyć działa laserowe. Starkzahn nie miał szans zapanować nad takim chaosem. Jego tranismisje były zagłuszone, więc jedyne co mógł robić to walczyć. Pułkownik wyciągnął swój miecz energetyczny i rozkazał swojej drużynie dowodzenia utrzymać pozycję pod wbitym w ziemię sztandarem regimentu. KV128 Stormsurge miały już natomiast w zasięgu pierwszych przeciwników. Ich potężne sylwetki były zasłonięte przez piach oraz toksyny, jednak mapy na pokładzie pokazywały pilotom iż teren wręcz roił się od wrogich celów. Gwardia Imperialna nie była świadoma przybycia nowego zagrożenia. Pierwszym znakiem pojawienia się ich była seria błysków zza chmur pyłu. Poruszając się szybciej niż oko było je w stanie zobaczyć, setki rakiet poleciało do przodu, zostawiając za sobą cienką chmurkę dymu. Pociski minęły pierwszą linię Gwardii i uderzyły w drugą, rozrywając ją szeregiem eksplozji. Wówczas nadleciały pociski pulsowe - większe niż jakiekolwiek dotąd widzieli. Gwardziści nie widzieli gdzie konkretnie mają celować, gdyż w każdej chwili znikąd mógł pojawić się koło nich oddział pancerzy Crisis, które gryzły, po czym od razu odskakiwały na bezpieczną odległość. W całe zamieszanie wmaszerowała nowa armia - Legiony Omnizjasza, Skitarii, powrócili. Skąd przybyli, nikt nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć. W żaden sposób nie pozdrowili swoich imperialnych sojuszników, po prostu mijali ich nie zwalniając tempa. Czy to zaplanowali, czy tak się po prostu zdarzyło, zanieczyszczenia ukryły nadciągającą Kohortę Skitarii, tak że skanery Tau nie były w stanie ich wykryć. Ani KV128, ani Wojownicy Ognia u ich stóp, nie dojrzeli przeciwnika dopóki nie zbliżyli się naprawdę blisko. Wkrótce miał rozpocząć się nowy etap bitwy. thumb|400px|Adeptus Mechanicus ponownie wysyła swoje siły, specjalnie po to aby zbadać KV128 Stormsurge Skitarii otrzymali sygnał odebrany przez swoją antenę. Ich cel był już na polu bitwy. Tak mówiły rozkazy od dowództwa na orbicie, a były to rozkazy z samego świętego Marsa. Służba Omnizjaszowi była wszystkim dla wojowników Cultu Mechanicus. Mając ogromne pancerze Stormsurge za wsparcie, Tau dysponowali teraz ogromną siłą ognia. Wojownicy Ognia oraz towarzyszące im sondy otworzyły zabójczą kanonadę, podczas gdy pancerze bitewne wyposażone w działka pulsowe doskoczyły do przeciwnika. Skitarii wciąż szli naprzód, nie zwalniajac nawet na chwilę, nawet gdy przyszlo iść im po ciałach martwych sojuszników. Pełzacze Onager nie miały problemów z poruszaniem się nawet po górkach z ciał. Ich broń była zabójcza dla piechoty na bliskim dystansie, więc musiały jeszcze bardziej skrócić dystans. Tropiciele Skitarii uwolnili na wroga istną burzę elektryczną, podczas gdy Strażnicy musieli podejść bliżej, w zasięg swych karabinów radowych. W skażonej mgle, starły się ze sobą dwie siły. Jedna armia - młodzi Tau - wierzyli że technologia służy im, jako klucz to postępu. Z drugiej strony - Skitarii oraz Adeptus Mechanicus - czcili technologię, nie jako obietnicę postępu, lecz samą w sobie. Uważali że w każdym urządzeniu skrywa się ich bóg. W ten sposób starły się dwie ideologie. Nikt nie przetrwa jego gniewu... thumb|400pxBurza piaskowa trwała, jednak bitwa zaczęła się załamywać. Nie walczyły już ze sobą główne siły, były to raczej starcia pomniejszych formacji i zgrupowań. W całym zamieszaniu, Farsight popchnął atak do przodu, wychodząc na spotkanie szwadronom czołgów które przybywały na wsparcie pozycji Cadian na szczycie Łańcucha z Czarnego Kamienia. Czołgiści którzy zdążyli już jakiś czas posłużyć pod rozkazami Paska, nauczyli się jednej bolesnej prawdy: był on zimnym, nie mającym serca do swoich ludzi dowódcą. Jako pancerniak, Pask był niezrównany. W walce obsługiwał on swój czołg jakby był on częścią jego ciała. Jakby instynktownie, wiedział kiedy zmienić pozycję, kiedy skręcić, kiedy się zatrzymać, kiedy strzelić, a kiedy ruszyć całą w tył aby uniknąć nadlatujących pocisków. Potrafił manewrować swoją Stalową Dłonią ''w sposób niezrównany, poruszać nią od osłony do osłony jak nikt inny. Chociaż jego żołnierze nie mówili tego nigdy głośno, wiedzieli że czasami obiekty których Pask używał do osłony były czołgami z jego własnej kompanii. Nawet gdy osłony nie było w pobliżu, Pask zawsze potrafił ustawić pancerz pojazdu idealnie, albo najtwardszym członem w stronę nadlatujących pocisków, albo kątując go tak że rykoszetowały od jego powierzchni. A z tego wszystkiego, umiał doskonale wycelować i strzelać. Pask był tak pewien swoich umiejętności że celował nie tyle we wroga, co we wrażliwe punkty na jego pancerzu. Wszystkie te jego umiejętności były jakby wrodzone i Pask nie umiał podzielić się mądrością ani doświadczeniem z podlegającymi mu ludźmi. Po prawdzie nawet nigdy nie próbował. Ci którzy służyli pod nim najdużej, nauczyli się podążać za nim gąsienica w gąsienicę. Gdy przyśpieszał, oni również przyśpieszali. Gdy się zatrzymywał i szukał celów, robili to samo. Nie była to metoda idiotoodporna, jako iż Pask bez przerwy kontrolował otoczenie, podejmował decyzje w ułamki sekund oraz celnością przewyższał każdego. W spowitej przez burzę piaskową burzę z Tau, Pask był niczym maszyna do zabijania. Wywoływał cele tak szybko, że ładowniczy nie nadążał umieszczać kolejnych pocisków w komorze. Z każdym strzałem, Pask powiększał swój rekord zabójstw. Hammerheady i Devilfishe były niszczone wewnętrznymi eksplozjami po trafieniu we wrażliwe punkty. Gdy pancerz XV8 Crisis wylądował przed Paskiem, idealnie w chwili gdy działo obróconę w inną stronę, ten nie spanikował. Pask podziurawił maszynę ciężkim bolterem, która powaliła ją na ziemię. Egzoszkielet był tylko lekko uszkodzony, a pilot wciąż żył, na co dowodem było to że próbował unieść swoją zabójczą broń w stronę pojazdu. Widząc to, Pask ruszył prosto na leżący pancerz bitewny, rozjeżdżając go - koszmarny dźwięk łamanych kości, metalu oraz krótkiego agonalnego krzyku był ledwo słyszany w chaosie bitwy. 423 Pancerny Regiment był w większości rozciągnięty po całym polu bitwy, mimo to dwa pełne szwadrony zdołały utrzymać swojego dowódcę na widoku. Właśnie te czołgi jako pierwsze starły się z Farsightem. O'Shovah wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, aby zlustować dziejącą się na ziemi masakrę. Nawet przez burzę piaskową, jego filtry słoneczne i holomapa ukazywały dokładny obraz sytuacji. Nie było trudno wyszczególnić największe zagrożenie - grupa czołgów zmierzała w stronę zjednoczonych sił Enklaw oraz Dominium Tau. Przekierowawszy całąmoc w stabilizatory, Komandor Farsight spadł z nieba, z błyszczącym od przepełniającej je energii Ostrzem Świtu. Farsight spowolnił swój upadek i szybował, przy lądowaniu od razu ciąwszy mieczem. Ostrze przecięło wieżyczkę najbliższego czołgu, przekrajając przy tym kierowcę. Uwaga Komandora była już skupiona w innym miejscu. Posłał dwa strzały z karabinu plazmowego w tył drugiego Leman Russa; oba strzały spenetrowały pancerz i uszkodziły układ wydechowy, co krytycznie uszkodziło pojazd, lecz Farsight już zniknął. Trzeci czołg próbował ustrzelić będącego w powietrzu Komandora, jednak właśnie wtedy został on staranowany przez pozbawiony kontroli czołg - ten przecięty wcześniej ostrzem. Nie mogli zrobić nic więcej niż wyjść z uszkodzonego krytycznie pojazdu i ruszyć w długą, niebezpieczną trasę w stronę swoich linii. Pozostały szwadron próbował utrzymać wzrok na Pasku, tym samym szukając pancerza bitewnego który zniszczył ich towarzyszy. Dowódca grupy jako pierwszy dostrzegł czerwoną smugę nadlatującą z góry. Wylądowawszy na wieżyczce Leman Russa, Farsight wbił Ostrze Świtu z całą swoją siłą, wtapiając miecz po sam trzonek. Wyciągnął miecz poprzez aktywację plecaka odrzutowego i wzbicia się w niebo. Nim pozostałe czołgi w Szwadronie Batalica zdołały zareagować, przyboczni Farsighta przybyli z niebios. Para blasterów fuzyjnych Komandora Brightsworda stopił pancerz Leman Russa jeszcze przed lądowaniem. Bravestorm był zmuszony uniknąc ostrzału Hydry i wylądował poza zasięgiem upatrzonego celu. Pozwoliło to oddać czołgowi czysty strzał. Eksplozja pocisku utworzyła kulę ognia wokół Komandora, jednak jeszcze będąc spowity płomieniami ruszył do prozdu, z uniesionym wysoko generatorem tarczy. Jednym skokiem Bravestorm skrócił dystans, unosząc pięść tak aby nadać ciosowi jak największy pęd. Wyczuł chwilę ataku idealnie, aktywował swoją Rękawicę Onager i jednym uderzeniem przebił się przez pancerz Leman Russa, a szrapnele z jego pancerza rozszarpały załogę. Z opanowaną do mistrzostwa umiejętnością posługiwania się swoimi plecakami odrzutowymi, Ósemka tańczyła pośród szwadronów Leman Russów, powodując wśród nich chaos. Wkrótce cały teren zapełniły wyblakłe wraki, a przez ich stopione i rozszarpane kadłuby wydobywały się kolumny dymu. Wściekły szturm Farsighta jednak nie zwolnił, jako iż teraz prowadził swoją Ósemkę w stronę nadchodzącej kompanii piechoty. Nikt nie wiedział lepiej niż O'Shovah, że jeżeli Mont'ka ma być udana, musi spowodować jak największe straty u wroga. Nieświadomy rzezi która rozgrywała się za jego plecami, Pask parł naprzód. Zdawał sobie sprawę że zostawiał w tyle wsparcie piechoty, jednak ''Stalowa Dłoń ''wciąż mijała grupki Cadian, ściśniętych w defensywnych pozycjach. Przez pewien czas Pask czuł że bezpieczniej było poruszać się naprzód niż stać w miejscu, lecz wkrótce nie mógł rozpoznać w burzy żadnego kształtu. Wystawiwszy głowę przez właz dowódcy dla lepszego widoku, Pask zmróżył oczy od kłującego w twarz piachu, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że warunki były coraz gorsze. Błyskawica uderzyła w ziemię tak blisko czołgu że był zmuszony schować się do środka. W ten sposób nie zauważył trzech Hammerheadów nadlatujących z północy. Shas'La T'au Sha'ng, lepiej znany jako Longstrike, zabrał dwa inne Hammerheady ze swojej Kadry i ruszył z nimi na przodzie. Używając skanerów oraz filtrów słonecznych, czołgi parły powoli do prozdu w stroonę dużego zgrupowania przeciwników. Chociaż byli doświadczonymi pilotami, byli świeżym nabytkiem w Kadrze Longstrike'a i chciał obserwować jak będą pracować jako drużyna. Kiedy pojedyczny punkt - najprawdopodobniej czołg gue'la, biorąc pod uwagę ilość zanieczyszczeń, gorąca i hałasu - pojawił się na ich ekranach, as pancerny Dominium i jego trzej nowi towarzysze ustawili się do strzału. Wszyscy trzej piloci trafili swój cel, rozdzierając ''Stalową Dłoń na strzępy. Był to dobry początek. Z szalejącej burzy Pułkownik Starkzahn i jego ludzie próbowali się okopać, czekając na posiłki zmierzające w stronę pola bitwa. Siły Tau w międzyczasie usiłowały poczynić jak największe straty na swoim przygwożdżonym wrogu. Komandor Shadowsun zamierzała jak najbardziej przerzedzić szeregi przeciwnika, a potem wycofać się, przed przybyciem wsparcia. Posiłki wciąż przybywały z południa, a bitwa znacząco sie rozciągnęła. Obie strony chciały oflankować drugą, w centrum z kolei miał miejsce największy chaos. Imperium wciąż miało druzgoczącą przewagę liczebną, nawet nad połączonymi siłąmi Dominium Tau oraz Enklaw Farsighta. Mimo to, w szalejącej burzy piaskowej, zaawansowane skanery i komunikatory zapewniały im przewagę. Tau, w szczególności drużyny pancerzy bitewnych, wykorzystały swoją mobilność aby odnaleźć pozycje wroga. Zawsze wyszukiwali najlepszej okazji by uszkodzić przeciwnika. Piloci pancerzy byli mistrzami w swojej sztuce, odskakując wysoko w zachmurzone niebo, nim Gwardziści zdołali odpowiedzieć ogniem. Gdyby Pułkownik Starkzahn zdołał zorganizować swoje linie, prawdopodobnie zdołałby odeprzeć prowadzących wojnę szarpaną Tau. Miał jednak związane ręce. W środku dziwnego sztormu, vox odmawiał posłuszeństwa; chociaż Starkzahn miał podejrzenia iż komunikatory są blokowane przez ich zaawansowanego technologicznie wroga. Oczyszczalniki Tau wciąż nie działały, przez co cały obejmujący środek kontynentu region pogrążył się we wściekłej burzy piachu i zanieczyszczeń. Przybierała ona na sile, czym oznaką były wyładowania elektryczne oraz radioaktywne. Pogoda jednak daleko odstawała od tego co działo się na całej północnej półkuli planety, która nazywana była Mont'shidar przez Tau - wiatr śmierci - oraz Strefą Niebezpieczną przez Imperium. Komandor Shadowsun rozesłała drużyny Obserwatorów między strefę bitwy a południowe podejście. Chciała dostać informacje na temat nadchodzących wojsk wroga. Tau wiedzieli że główna siła Imperium jeszcze nie nadeszła, jednak chciała przed tym jak najbardziej uszkodzić przyciśniętą armię. Jednak gdy wyruszyła razem ze swoimi przybocznymi aby wyeliminować kolejnych otoczonych Gwardzistów, otrzymał wiadomość której się obawiała - nadchodzili w liczbie większej niż się tego spodziewali; regimenty były już blisko. Nawet podczas prowadzenia ostrzału ze swoich blasterów fuzyjnych, Komandor Shadowsun próbowała obliczyć chwilę w której przybędzie spodziewana masa krytyczna wroga. Nie było wiele czasu, jednak wiedziała że im bardziej teraz przerzedzi swojego wroga, opłaci się to później, dziesięciokrotnie. Tarcza towarzysząca jej sondzie obronnej zaobsorbowałą kolejne strzały, a ona wykończyła pobliskich przeciwników, topiąc promieniami z blastera fuzyjnego ciała, kości, pancerze i broń. Nim ocaleli Gwardziści zdołali się wycofać, O'Shassera za pośrednictwem sondy dowódczej wysłała koordynaty celu do towarzyszącej jej drużyny XV25 Stealth, którzy dobili ich swoimi działkami pulsowymi. Sprawdziła po tym czy wszystko jest w gotowości i wydała rozkaz inżynierom zajmujących się oczyszczalnikami oraz operatorom satelit pogodowych. Nadeszła chwila by jeszcze bardziej zasilić burzę, a sama Shadowsun ruszyła dalej. Dalej na południu, regimenty wsparcia maszerowały naprzód - piechota, pojazdy, artyleria i Imperialni Rycerze. Warunki atmosferyczne pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej, przez co rozstawione czujki Tau były przez nich niezauważene i po prostu je mijali. Być może były to tylko zakłócenia, jednak na holomapach rozświetlił się dziwny sygnał - Tau którzy walczyli na Zatoce Mu'gulath po raz pierwszy oraz na Prefectii został przez nich natychmiast rozpoznany. Unikalna sygnatura wskazywała na Obsydianowego Rycerza, chodzący koszmar który walczył przeciwko dzieciom Większego Dobra z ekstremalnym zacięciem. Coś w związku z tą chodzącą machiną zniszczenia spowodowało że każdego Tau, który zauważył na holomapie jego sygnaturę nim zniknęła, przeszył strach. Nie byli jednak zabobonni, widzieli jak owo Wolne Ostrze spotkało swój koniec na Prefectii. Z pewnością był to błąd systemu, bowiem nie było logicznego wyjaśnienia na to że Obsydianowy Rycerz mógł powrócić. Po stronie Imperium, Lord Tybalt z Domu Terryn otrzymywał podobne raporty, jednak on nie był taki sceptyczny. To nie był pierwszy raz jak Obsydianowy Rycerz miał pojawić się na polu bitwy w niemożliwy do wyjaśnienia sposób. thumb|310px Gdy siła Imperium na polu bitwy zaczęła niebezpiecznie rosnąć, Shadowsun poczuła iż jest to najwyższy czas na wycofanie się, rozesłała więc plan odwrotu do wszystkich Tau - tych z Dominium jak i tych z Enklaw Farsighta. W ciągu kilku chwil armia wycofała się na ustalone koordynaty, załadowała się na transportowce i zniknęła za nieprzeniknioną chmurą piachu. Dodatkowo, Shadowsun otworzyła kanały nieużywane od czasów życia Puretide'a. Czuła że nadeszła chwila na to by połączyć tych, którzy przez długi czas byli rozdzieleni. Spotkanie Aun'Va spojrzał władczo na Komandora Farsighta, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju dowodzenia. Minęła długa i niekomfortowa chwila, gdyż oboje nie przekazali sobie żadnego znaku ani pozdrowienia. Gdy Najwyższy Niebianin zrozumiał że próżno oczekuje jakiegokolwiek formalnego powitania, wymaganego w jego obecności, sam podjął. Wykorzystując całą siłę woli, przemówił spokojnym, opanowanym tonem - niczym ojciec zwracający się do syna marnotrawnego. - Witaj, Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr. - Jego ruch głowy był subtelny, lecz pełen gracji. Zawsze czujny, Aun'Va spostrzegł że wielu w pokoju dowodzenia poszło jego tropem, skinając głowami w stonę odzianego na czerwono Komandora. Niektórzy jednak ukłonili się zbyt nisko, ukazując mu zbyt dużo szacunku, wbrew oczekiwaniom Aun'Vy. Ważnym było teraz by pokazać wszystkim kto tu faktycznie dowodzi. Niebienin natychmiast dostosował zmienił ton, tym razem adresując wypowiedź do wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. - Szanowni wojownicy najwyższego dowodzenia, wysocy doradcy, oto Komandor Farsight. Niegdyś wychowanek Puretide'a, teraz moje największe rozczarowanie. - To moja chwila, nie jego, myślał Aun'Va. Farsight spuścił wzrok z Najwyższego Niebienina. Rozejrzał się po pokoju dowodzenia i w końcu się pokłonił. Gest skierowany był jednak do pomieszczenia, nie do postaci stojącej na szczycie podium. - Tak jak i ty byłeś moją, Aun'Vo. Nie przybyłem tu na słowne przepychanki, ani by odebrać podziękowania za moje czyny. Przybyłem tu tylko i wyłącznie na naradę wojenną. - Odparł Farsight. Aun'Va otworzył usta z wrażenia, jednak nie mógł wydusić słowa przez to dzikie złamanie etykiety, które nastąpiło po raz pierwszy od kiedy stał się Najwyższym Niebianinem. - Dość! - Farsight podniósł głos. - Odpuść sobie swoje manipulacje, Aun'Vo. Nie jestem tu aby dyskutować. Moje siły, na tą chwilę, ocaliły Tau uwięzionych na tej planecie. Jednak wstrząs spowodowany moim atakiem już minął, a przeciwnik wciąż tu jest. Jeśli chcemy opuścić ten świat żywi, musimy współpracować... Dla Większego Dobra. - Nastąpiła nieznośna cisza, po czym Farsight dodał - Kolejna fala już się zbiera. Wkrótce tu przybędą. Przez kilka chwil, Niebianin stał, ślepo się wpatrując. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego iż przez cały czas jego usta pozostały otwarte. Furia rozsadzała Aun'Vę od środka, jednak jednym głębokim wdechem odzyskał spokój. Musiał znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie inicjatywy. Nagle przemówiła Komandor Shadowsun. Niebianin zauważył, z dumą, iż jej głos był zimniejszy niż zwykle, jednak zachował swój zwyczajowy autorytet: - O'Shovahu, wróg najprawdopodobniej podejdzie tędy. - Wskazała palcem na holomapę. - Wstępne raporty wskazują na to że nie wiedzą że to my kontrolujemy pogodę. Jeśli zaatakujemy w odpowiedniej chwili, możemy zwabić ich kontrolowany przez nas sztorm. Farsight przestudiował mapę, zapoznając się z planem godnym jego własnych taktycznych zdolności. Shadowsun odwróciła się od mapy i zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Aun'Vy. - Nim burza się rozpocznie, spytam cię ponownie, Najwyższy, nie byłoby rozsądnie abyś opuścił ten świat? To ryzykowne, jednak ta opcja ma największe szanse powodzenia. Myślę tylko o twoim bezpieczeństwie. Aun'Va zdrętwiał, odrywając wzrok od wyświetlacza i w pełni się wyprostował. - Nie, O'Shaserro. Zostanę na Zatoce Mu'gulath. To będzie nasze największe zwycięstwo. To zwieńczenie wojny, a moja obecnośc tutaj pomoże podążającym za Większym Dobrem. - Jeśli jesteś zakłopotany moją obecnością. - Przerwał Komandor Farsight. - To bądź spokojny. Gdy zniszczymy wroga, wracam na Vior'los. Nie szukam władzy w Dominium Tau, jeśli tego się obawiasz. Aun'Va obrócił się, spoglądając na Komandora z góry podium. - Nie boję się tego, O'Shovahu. Chociaż zbłądziłeś z właściwej ścieżki, wiem ze nie kłamiesz. Dopiero gdy zrozumiesz że prawem Wojownika Ognia jest walka a nie władza, będziesz mógł wrócić. Farsight, z twarzą niczym maska, odwrócił się od ekranów wyświetlających wojska i zderzył się wzrokiem z Aun'Vą. Shadowsun bała się że jej były towarzysz złapie się na tą przynętę i jego niesławny temperament dojdzie do głosu w związku z oskarżeniami ze strony Najwyższego Niebianina. Przemówiła swoim zimnym głosem. - Jeśli chcemy pokonać wroga, musimy się zjednoczyć - jest ich zbyt wielu. Czy mogę kontynuować? Czas ucieka. - Aun'Va milczał. Shadowsun wzięła ciszę za potwierdzenie. Za pomocą panelu kontrolnego zasygnalizowała inżynierom Kasty Ziemi iż nadszedł czas rozpętać burzę. Kilka chwil później, cała trójka obserwowała wideo, ukazujące ciemniejące niebo. - Operacja rozpoczęta. Zaczynam zsynchronizowane odliczanie... Teraz. - Zajmę pozycję. - Powiedział Farsight. Zatrzymał się na progu pomieszczenia dowodzenia, patrząc za siebie. - Komandor Puretide wierzył w równowagę. Gdyby był tu by ujrzeć mój Kauyon i twoje Mont'ka, byłby dumny. - Rzekł na rozstanie, po czym skłonił się z grzeczności do obu i opuścił pokój. Bitwa czekała. Godzina zabójców W czasie pierwszego konfliktu, Tau zdobyli Agrellan w ciągu jednego dnia. Dla porównania, Lord Generał Troskzer próbował wydrzeć go z rąk uzurpatorów z powrotem pod władanie Imperatora od tygodni, a końca nie bylo widziać. Grupa Uderzeniowa Odkupienie miała swoją szansę. Teraz sprawy w swoje ręce miały wziąć inne siły. Z orbity, konflikt trawiący planetę wyglądał dziwnie pięknie. Burze ognia rozciągnięte po całym kontynencie wyglądały jak wiry światła i cienia. Świat tlił się niczym węgielek w piecu. Wysoko nad jej powierzchnią, w ciemnościach przestrzeni kosmicznej, w pewnej odległości od głównego zbioru imperialnych okrętów, na tronie ustanowionym na mostku swojej małej fregaty siedział Adept. Dookoła niego, w ciszy pracowała załoga. Akolici przemieszczali się między świecącymi runami kontrolnymi, szeleszcząc głucho swoimi dlugmi szatami. Adept skupił uwagę na wyświetlaczu umieszcznym na wielkiej czarnej konsoli. Widać było na nim ostatnie sekudny odliczania. Gdy dobiegło ono końca, na całym mostku słyszeć dało się dźwięk dzwonka, co zwróciło uwagę całej załogi. Lord Genrał Troskzer miał mnóstwo czasu aby oczyścić Agrellan. Zawiódł. Teraz to na ich barki spadł obowiązek posprzątania po nim bałaganu. Adept, prawie rytualnie, powoli ściągnął z palca swój sygnet z czaszką. Otworzył panel skryty w oparciu jego tronu, po czym włożył do środka pierścień. Zmówił krótką, złowrogą modlitwę i przekręcił sygnet w stronę przeciwną do wskazówek zegara. Natychmiast po tym, po kablach i drutach przeszedł sygnał, który zainicjował proces wybudzania. Głęboko w trzewiach fregaty Adepta, agenci Officio Assassinorum powoli odzyskiwali świadomość. Śpiewający akolici ubrani w czarne szaty i kościane maski udali się do opancerzonych cel. Niektórzy z nich nieśli kanistry z których wydobywały się toksyczne chmurki. Inni wybijali na bębnach powolny, grobowy rytm. Reszta niosła poświęcone wyposażenie - mistrzowsko wykonaną broń palną, której wartość przekraczała niektóre planety, misterne ostrza, a także makabrycznie wyglądające maski. Akolici zebrali się wokół krypt kriogenicznych, w których spoczywali zabójcy. Wraz z otwarciem komór, pieśń stała się jeszcze głośniejsza. Ze środka uleciał zimny gaz, a ich rezydenci zaczęli się poruszać i wiercić, gdy zaczęła wracać im przytomność. Bębny stały się jeszcze głośniejsze narósł a pieśń osiągnęła crescendo, wraz z tym jak trzy z czterech krypt otworzyły się a ze środka wyszli zabójcy. Callidus, Culexus i Vindicare, każdy poruszał się z lekkością i gracją prawdziwego łowcy. Żadne słowa nie były potrzebne, ponieważ wszystkie szczegóły zadania zostały załadowane bezpośrednio do ich mózgów w czasie transportu. Zabójcy cicho odebrali swoją broń od akolitów i odeszli w stronę ładowni, gdzie czekał ich transport. Czwarta krypta, ta w której spoczywał Eversor, pozostała zamknięta. Przebywał w niej od czasu ostatniej misji. Ogryni, w towarzystwie wciąż śpiewających akolitów, przenieśli komorę do lądownika, który miał zabrać rozszalałego zabójcę w samo serce bitwy. Monitorując wszystko ze swojego tronu, Adept z satysfakacją odnotował że pierwsze trzy stateczki transportowe opuściły okręt i ruszyły w stronę Agrellanu. Pierwsi z Grupy Egzekucyjnej byli już w drodze, ostatni miał wkrótce do nich dołączyć. Nie mając już nic więcej do zrobienia, spoczął na swoim tronie, wiedząc że xenos czeka teraz słona zapłata, a wola Imperatora zostanie spełniona. Ostatnie przygotowania W BUDOWIE Źródła War Zone Damocles: Mont'ka, str. 11 - 113 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie